


无锋（Without Irony by tsukinofaerii）

by iamclx



Series: 清·除 [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 失忆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>打开文件TS_762-b.ims……硬盘彻底崩溃时，也许唯一能做的不过是把它格式化再重启。Tony醒来的时候发现他不知道自己是谁，做过些什么，又身处何方。从和他交谈的人来看，他要么是反派要么是英雄，要么是天才要么是小丑。他现在的身份究竟是什么还有待商榷，但他似乎没剩下多少时间来弄清楚了。他大脑中的计算机不停地出着毛病，而整个国家正在崩溃，他没有多少选择的余地。比起Tony Stark，<strike>Steve</strike>世界更需要Iron Man。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无锋（Without Irony by tsukinofaerii）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Irony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148868) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Thanks for [tsukinofaerii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii)'s awesome work! And here's the Chinese version. I hope I can finish translating Part 2 of the W.I.P.E. series as soon as possible.
> 
> What's more, I have to thank my friend's beta who insists on staying anon... And all mistakes are mine.

C盘格式化……  
安装备份文件stark_ae_0133……  
安装extr_wipe.exe……  
安装extr_rewrite.exe……  
系统重新启动……

“如果你能听到这段录音，事情就变得相当值得玩味了。这表明他们出于某种理由把你救了回来。这就是英雄们，对吧？无法忍受他们，你却死也死不清净。”

“你的—— **我们的** ？伙计，这么说话可能超奇怪。我们的名字叫做Anthony Stark。Tony。我们是天才，还是个处于恢复期的酒鬼，凑巧穿着一套战斗装甲到处乱跑。我能怎么说？一开始时这主意似乎还不错。我的脑袋里有台电脑，不过现在应该删得差不多了，所以只要别把它激活就没什么好担心的。现在也许全世界都把我们视为眼中钉，而这很大程度上是我的错。抱歉。

“我并不打算对你细讲事情的前因后果，有的是人乐意效劳，而且之后你随时都能上网搜索。总而言之，不管我怎么说，你总会了解我们自己，到时候你大可自行判断。不过相信我，也许你最终会同样恨我。

“而我真正想让你知道的是：

“我们做过的事—— **我** 做过的事是正确的。我坚信这一点，并且会坚持到底。不要代我道歉，我从不后悔为此付出一切。世界仍然在往地狱坠落，但至少我秉持自己的信念，努力抵住地狱之门延缓了它的开启，哪怕只有一小会儿。我选择了小恶，并不是说小恶不是恶，但至少两害之中取其轻。我无法预料到的是未来事态的发展，我也因此而失去一切，但生活就是这样，我坦然接受。不过你不会被我犯的错误连累，我保证。

“你拥有一个崭新的大脑，硬盘驱动器里干干净净，而你的故事将重新书写。好好把握这次机会，别像我一样把它搞砸了。”

***

黑暗。甜蜜而舒适的黑暗。我想就这样沉浸在黑暗里，漂浮着，世界无法惊扰我。我能听到模糊的床垫移动的沙沙声，或者偶尔有人经过的脚步，但都遥远得可以忽略不计。不需要其他人提醒，我当然知道醒来是个糟糕的主意。保持目前的状态是更好的选择，潜伏在眼帘之后的头疼无法浮出，一切都安然无恙。

然后那些声音出现了，我根本不可能忽略，它们到处都是——从四面八方将我包围。他们就不能闭嘴吗？ ~~让我好好地死掉行不行？~~

“他在醒转吗？”

“脉搏加快，其他生命体征稳定。看起来正是如此。”

“别再踱来踱去了，Rogers。我发誓，你再这样下去就该咯咯哒地叫起来了。”

“听着，Hill——”

所有的声音模糊成一片，同时还混杂着机器富有规律的哔哔声，最终变成一个巨大冲力在我的眼皮之后猛然一挣。身体对外界的感知终于切断了安逸的黑暗，指尖在干燥的床单上滑动，每一次呼吸都带动导管，脚趾触到冰冷的空气。光线简直要灼穿眼皮，就算我用尽一切努力闭紧双眼。噪音却变得越来越 _响_ 。

一时间光芒大盛，那种过分的明亮令刺痛直透颅骨，即使闭上眼也是徒劳。我抬起手时只能移动几英寸就会因为虚弱而无力继续。我没法拿过枕头捂住脑袋，不过那估计也起不了什么作用。 ~~失去意识能减缓压力，恢复正常呼吸。~~

多么可悲。

“你们能不能安静下来！”其中一个声音——坚毅，富有磁性，又带点恼怒——吼道， _就在_ 我的耳畔。”他正在醒来！Tony，拜托了伙计，睁开你的眼睛。”

我试着说”不”，但吐出的声音含糊不清，音节混乱，听起来不像任何一种语言 ~~，除非是Skrull语还有可能~~ 。黑暗有如海妖塞壬在召唤，然而悍然入侵的现实世界令我无法抽身，不管我有多么想逃开。我因为头疼而皱起眉，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。

 ~~这是位于俄克拉荷马的房子——~~ 如此光明，如此 _多彩_ ，如此舒适，这就是我身处的房间。 ~~它不是一间病房，就算与疗养院相比也太过温馨，而且它闻起来也不像医院，没多少消毒水的味道。~~ 病房里该有的仪器，这里应有尽有，床也有护栏。虽然如此，这间房子仍然给我一种家的感觉，我不明白为什么。

那些俯身在我头顶的人不过是各种肤色形成的模糊色块，从深黑到能和白色天花板融为一体的苍白，仿佛什么古怪的后现代派艺术作品。我眨了眨眼睛，眨掉眼里的酸涩和泪水，那些面孔终于稍微变得清晰了点，至少让我感觉没那么无助。我讨厌无助的感觉。

至少，在我真正看清他们的表情之前我感觉还没那么无助。有些脸上是明晃晃的敌意；忽略敌意，还有自命正义的杀意。最温和的表情是中立的，但那才更令人担忧。我突然产生一种奇怪的感觉，像是他们已经做出了判决，我不过是在这里百无聊赖地等待宣判。

客观上来说我的确害怕了，但这本来该是四肢僵硬的恐慌感，而不该是那种遥远模糊的耳鸣感。他们是不是给我注射了什么东西？

这个念头只在脑中一过，我立即得到了答案。脉冲直接刺激大脑额叶，严密完善的信息流将滚动的数据呈现在脑中，我同时也能在眼前看到。吗啡，从左臂注射，三小时前。令它消失只需要一个转念，它就乖乖地淡出背景，留下几行关于我生命体征的稳定数据，只有在出现异常状况时才会吸引我的注意力。

_有点诡异。_

“欢迎回来，大明星。” ~~Rhodey~~ 房间中肤色最深的男人低着头，咧开嘴骄傲地笑着，仿佛我醒过来是什么了不得的成就。说不定还真是。我有点拿不准，他看起来一点都不像个医生。他的制服上戴着徽章——空军中校，与之前知会我房间情况相类似的奇怪信息流悄然出现。别在领口的是银橡叶勋章——介于少校和上校之间的军衔——穿着军装，没有军帽和皮带，或许并不是在执行官方任务。如同翻开一本书般轻易，有关信息跃然眼前：与其他军衔的比较、在他胸口闪烁着的众多勋章的含义，所有的信息，甚至包括他外套的针数——布料：羊毛，七十五针，耐久品，轻型，品质：中级——唯一缺少的是一个名字。这比知道自己的血压还要惊悚。131/88“也该是醒来的时候了，大家都开始着急了。”

“你只能代表你自己。” ~~Maria Hill~~ 黑发女人哼声反驳。她的身材修长健美，胸口的隆起并不惹眼——但看起来她仿佛能嚼碎钢铁。即便她比那名中校矮得多，摆出的架势却像是她更加重要。也许的确是这样，虽然她身上没有任何军衔徽章。”我们有些人还有更紧急的事情需要担心，Stark。未免你全都忘记了，我得提醒你一下，一场战争即将开始。”

所有我可能做出的回答——类似于 _牙尖嘴利的鸟身女妖_ 这种评论似乎并不怎么明智，甚至有点找死，虽然这个念头无比诱人——在我开口的瞬间被一声咳嗽淹没。视线因为眼中的泪水再次模糊起来，而闪动的信息反馈呼吸紊乱毫无用处。咳嗽最终演变成全身抽动，肺部因为急需空气而烧灼。

供氧不足。

真他妈谢谢。告诉我一点我不知道的。

我在翻身时陷进床垫中，剧烈地咳嗽着，无助地蜷起身体。终于有人用胳膊垫起我的肩膀，玻璃杯贴上嘴唇——水，凉意流下我的喉咙，解除了焦渴。

吸气。呼气。喝一小口水，尽量别呛着了。成分分析：氟化物，洗涤剂：品牌不明，薄荷：捣碎的，新鲜的。吸气。呼气。

水起了作用，至少我能靠在救星身上，还能把注意力转向别的东西而不仅仅是鼓捣我的肺。把我扶起来的是一个男人—— ~~Don Blake~~ [注3]金发碧眼，穿着白大褂，也许是个医生。其他人都站在一旁，其中大部分人表情不善，除了那个端着玻璃杯的黑皮肤男人。

好心的中校。赞美他。

吸气，呼气。我的嗓子终于不再干得冒烟，于是我再次试着开口说话。去他的，为什么不？能出现的最坏情况是这位好中校继续给我灌水。”多谢。”嗓子很疼，发出的声音嘶哑，但至少我没再咳嗽。该死。”我在哪？”

“说来话长，”中校回答说，”费了老大工夫才把你从HAMMER的监狱里弄出来，但现在你安全了。Osborn不可能找到我们。”

 ~~有人在费神找我。多好。~~ “谁？”

原本周围进行的低声谈话都在刹那间戛然而止。甚至包括后面那些故意不看我的人—— ~~Pepper~~ 那个红发女人 ~~还有James Barnes和~~ ~~操操操Steve哦我的天啊Steve~~ ~~——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到致命损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.00187分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

——还有那两个身穿美国国旗的人——都静了下来。

靠。我刚刚说了什么？

一支钢笔敲了敲。医生用枕头垫在我身后让我坐起来，然后伸手拿过笔记板，淡定地做着记录。”Norman Osborn。”他提示道。他的声音很奇怪，温柔得像是我随时可能暴起咬人。他的脸颊上胡渣散布，像是他之前并没费事刮胡子。这有些不平常，颇令人注目，因为房间里其他所有东西都井井有条。”HAMMER的指挥官。那场战斗过后你遭到监禁，同时因为删除过程进入植物人状态。”

他的话直击我的心脏，让我觉得 ~~愤怒与无助还有~~ ——我不知道。某种情绪。某种糟糕的情绪，在我的胃部逡巡不去 ~~仿佛酸掉的牛奶~~ 。也许是歉疚，虽然我自己都不知道我对他做过些什么。我移开目光，低头盯着自己的双手，不再看他的眼睛。

所有人都在等我结束思考。充满期待地。也许之前那个关于判决的类比需要做点修正。他们只不过在等着把我切成碎片。是不是在场的所有人都需要我的道歉？那我能明白为什么了。

其实也没什么好想的，不过少许提示和一个毫无用处的怪梦。据我所知，很可能它不过是他们提到的那场战斗留下的脑部创伤后遗症。一场幻觉。或者是因为删除过程？我并不想知道它究竟是什么意思。

我希望它就像我所想的那么简单。

 ~~Pepper~~ 红发女人哽咽起来。她看起来像是要哭了。也许她知道些什么。

是时候像个男人一样面对现实了。”告诉我究竟发生了什么。拜托。”

场面顿时像一场该死的火山喷发一般喧闹起来。红发女人转身跑出房间时用一手掩着嘴，红发飞扬。那个矮一点的女人立即转身追了出去。也许她们是恋人？这种想法太刺激了。

而那两个身穿国旗的男人和中校都大吼起来，他们激烈地争吵着，我没可能跟得上任何一个人的思路。开始录音。一片混乱中，医生就像风暴眼，看起来平静自若，淡定沉着，我希望他能站到我的床边来缓和一下气氛。但他什么都没做，只是静静地等待一切平息下来。

等待着。

 _等待_ 着。

就在我差不多也要加入大吼大叫的行列中时，医生似乎终于明白如果不让这群制服男冷静下来根本争不出什么结果。他敲了敲他的拐杖 ~~随即Thor的雷霆闪过~~ ……其实我并不确定他到底做了什么。不管他做了什么，那的确起作用了。一阵低沉的隆隆声响彻房间，令桌椅震颤得嘎吱响，器具则抖动尖啸起来，然后一切又复归平静。

所有的制服男也都闭上了嘴。

这真是根见鬼的神棍。

“够了，”医生宣布说，嗓音温和。”Tony，你记得些什么？”

“一个梦。然后是醒来。”我耸了耸肩。”之前的什么都不记得。相信我，我在很努力地回想。”

“它没起作用？” ~~Stevestevestevesteve~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到致命损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.098分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

最高的那个人——又是个金发碧眼男，拥有足以斩断石头的那种下巴——伸手耙过自己的头发。他似乎想跟之前那个女人一起跑出房间，但他只是稍微转了转身就停了下来。”怎么回事，Don？你究竟在耍什么花样，Tony？”

好在至少还有医生愿意接受显而易见的表面事实，赞美他。”你说你做了一个梦？”他抬起眉毛问道，”关于什么的？”

对待病人态度能瓶装出售吗？应该能卖出个好价钱。

我忠实地复述了梦的内容，从我们的名字开始。没理由保守秘密，而且我想就算有所保留这群人也不会更相信我。从他们盯着我的表情来看，他们或许怎样都不会相信，但我想要他们相信。没人能体会这种感觉。被收拾一通以后在甚至不知道自己中间名的情况下面对整个世界，这个念头让我心悸，简直像一块胸骨被生生锯开。绷带紧紧缠绕着我的胸膛，却对缓和伤势几乎不起作用——我敢打赌断了几根肋骨。

吗啡一定是开始失效了。很好。被药物麻醉的感觉 ~~就像醉酒一样糟糕~~ 差劲透了。

我讲完时看起来似乎没人想说话，甚至也不想再看着我。医生已经做了不少笔记，现在依然在做笔记，而另外三个人显然是处于极度震惊的状态。至少中校坐在了靠墙排放的一把小塑料椅上，将脸埋进手掌。而那两个一身红白蓝的男孩在刻意不与我对视时也不再装成若无其事。

我他妈的到底怎么着他们了？

那个矮些的国旗装男人开始大笑，声音冷冰冰的， ~~像是一台机器发出笑声~~ 让人有点毛骨悚然。”那个疯狂的混蛋，”他冷嘲着，”他知道我们永远不会原谅他，所以他得确保——那个没种的——”

“闭嘴，Bucky。” ~~Steve Steve Steve~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到致命损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0015分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

清澈的蓝眼睛与我对视。碧蓝信息反馈纠正说。我只能同意。 ~~那种诗人在描述一望无垠的地平线时会浮现在脑中的颜色。绚丽夺目。~~ “你确定没有别的了？”

他还指望从我这里得到些什么？啊哦，抱歉，我突然全都记起来了。哈哈，之前只是在开玩笑呢？“抱歉。”

“我更感到抱歉。”他的脸皱了起来。”我们需要开个会，一切都改变了。Don？”

“我会守着他，”医生——他一定就是Don，看起来也像一个绅士——点了点头。”我想这位重要人士并不需要现在就出席。之后他还有很多需要说的。”

他们一个接一个离开房间时没有人说再见。但至少中校在经过时拍了拍我的肩膀。这很能说明问题。

现在陪着我的只有一个看起来并不想说话的医生，我自己漫无边际的思绪，还有出现在我眼皮后的数据。好得很。我躺进软绵绵的枕头里，这个动作扯动胸口，传来一阵尖锐刺痛。能引起那种疼痛的动作想必相当粗暴，鉴于我已经打了这么多吗啡。

希望有人能对我说说这事。虽然我并不抱多大期望。

我盯着天花板看了几分钟，房间里只有我和Don。他那么地安静，简直像是他也已经离开房间了。由此我又发现了自己的一个特点：我非常， _非常_ 厌恶孤身一人。

如果没发现这一点就好了。

***

显然我的沉默与半睡半醒的状态太令人讨厌，以至于连医生都难以忍受陪在我身边。就当 ~~Steve你怎么还活着你已经死了我亲眼所见是我害了你这是我的错我的错我的钅——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到致命损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0061分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

那些人之中的一个——那个大个子、金发碧眼的阿多尼斯——在几小时后返回时，他立即抓过拐杖，以最快速度一拐一拐地离开房间。我刚醒来时就已经见识过他们对我的态度，所以我并不感到惊讶，但至少他们能假装一下，别像面对一场核泄漏似地拉长着脸吧？

我闲聊的能力真有那么糟糕吗？

我又开始思考我究竟对他们做过什么的问题。杀了他们全家？我并没觉得心中存有恶意，但心存恶意又是什么感觉？如果他们留我一个人呆着，也许我该试试看能不能露出一个狞笑来。如果我能轻而易举地办到，我可能真的 ~~处于原力的黑暗面~~ 没自己以为的那么善良。

看他皱眉的样子就像他的小狗狗刚刚死掉，这太过了。也许我该内疚——看起来，我似乎是所有人中最像狗狗杀手的人——但我没法为不记得的事而难过。“事已至此，医生，你就直说吧。是梅毒吗？”

金发男人眉皱得更紧了。那是种不可思议的皱眉，内涵丰富，从 _放下那个饼干罐_ 到 _我正在考虑干脆在烧烤时把你吃得只剩骨头_ 。那甚至令他看起来更性感了，如果真存在这种可能性的话。“你怎么做到拿发生过的一切开玩笑？”

“因为我根本不知道发生了什么，而开玩笑比傻坐着被人瞪来得简单。”耸肩会痛，所以我只是做了个鬼脸。”当然了，有人能提点我一下吗？”

“我不知道该告诉你些什么。”金发男人承认道，他看起来有些歉疚。显然他不怎么擅长歉疚这种表情。一定是下巴的原因。那种下巴适合的该是义正辞严还有啃咬。“这个故事很长，而我并没有亲身经历其中的大部分事情。”

“从你的名字开始？”他眨了眨眼睛，哦 _上帝_ 啊，他原来有睫毛，只是那种金色令它们透明得几乎看不见。”不，我是说真的，我在脑内称呼你‘金发男人’。我敢肯定你不叫这名字。”

他盯着我的表情像是我又长出了一个头。”你是真的什么都不记得了，是吗？但大部分情况下，你说话的语气还是你。”

“我什么都不记得了。抱歉。”

犹豫是另一个不适合他的表情，但他还是做出了回答。”我叫 ~~Steve。”~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0164分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~“Steve Rogers。”~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损损损损损损损——  
已检测到一个问题，绝境系统已经关闭以防止系统受损。  
问题疑似由以下文件引起：extr_rewrite.exe  
 **无法启动设备**  
系统重新启动

“嘿！Tony？”有人在摇晃着我，动作激烈得令我晕头转向。蓝色，蓝眼睛焦急地与我对视。他的胡茬就像他的眼睫毛一般，就在那里，只是几乎看不见。

“没事——”

“别那么说。你还好吗？你刚刚就那样——失去生气了。 _老天_ ，别再让我经历这个，好吗？”

“不，我很好。真的。我不知道发生了什么。”我努力想对他笑笑，但我的胃像条濒死的鱼般挣扎弹动，而我真正想做的事是倒向他，利用下坠的冲力让他岩石般坚硬的胸肌把我砸得人事不知。近距离来看他显得更漂亮了，而那个名字…… _Steve_ 。属于那种需要在口中滚动几圈才能从舌尖吐出的单词，像是发出这个音需要用力——需要使劲。从他的体型来看，或许的确如此。”所以你叫Steve，嗯？很适合你。”

“谢谢。”

尴尬重临。我真的开始觉得我 _的确_ 杀了他们的狗狗。那个梦说所有人都恨我，但我没想到这句话居然一点都没夸大其词。”所以你是Steve，而我是Tony。很好。这是迈出的第一步。我们怎么认识的？”

“当我从冰中苏醒时，你就在那里。”

这个答案既不假思索又直截了当，导致我闻言点着头长达三点七四二秒，才终于反应过来。我大笑起来，立即开始修正自己对Steve的印象。看起来他似乎并不仅仅是个色情明星。 _冰_ 。他真以为我会买账？”不，说真的，我们怎么认识的？”

回答这个问题的是长达十点四八一秒的意料之中的沉默。

靠。”你没在开玩笑，是吧？”

他摇了摇头。”在你和其他复仇者们找到我之前，我在北冰洋里冰冻了六十年。”

我到底该做出什么样的回答？”那是不可能的。”

“你怎么知道不可能？你失忆了。”他的表情如此诚恳，就像一只狗狗把死松鼠带回家当做给我的礼物。但这才不能让我轻易就相信他。我止不住想要看看他身后，兴许我能看到一条摇晃的尾巴。我该看看的。这种行为或许会让我冒生命危险，但那副景象值得冒险。

然而数据开始从我眼前滚过， ~~生物必修课的节选内容~~ 清楚地告诉我不管持续时间多长，人体是不可能冰冻保存的。细胞破裂，它报告说。失去生命体征。重要器官遭受不可修复损伤。冷冻烧伤。“当体内温度达二十八摄氏度并持续一段时间后，人体停止生理功能并开始死亡。如果不是在封闭环境中使用急冻方式，早在达到假死状态以前你就已经死了。”

好吧，虽然他们总说只有温暖状态下的死亡才是真正的死亡，但我想这种特殊情况并不包含在内。

兴许我应该倒立。这样他就不会那样老盯着我看了。”你怎么知道的？”

好问题。”我就是知道。那……”我该怎么称呼这东西？它算不上什么记忆。它只是在那儿。”那股数据流告诉我的。就在这里。”我沿着视线中数据流动的轨迹移动手指。令人惊讶的是，它暂停了下来，随即开始向后倒回，和我在空中比划的手指步调一致。哈。新功能。还挺酷的。

“失忆症不该像这样。”

告诉我一点我不知道的。“这种貌似就是这样。”他能像一桶虾子似地冷冻六十年，而我的失忆才是件怪事？ ~~那么如果所有的电影都把失忆症的症状搞错了呢。这次他们都对了又不是我的错。~~ “它由激光控制，或者之类的东西。我并没有故意选择忘掉跟我个人生活有关的那部分。”

Steve悲伤地凝视着我，像是我拿走了他的死松鼠。那条我想象中的尾巴不再摇晃。我应该揉揉他的肚子，那也许会有所帮助。“不，你有。”

啊哦。

我们的注意力齐齐转向盖在我腿上的毯子。我猜这比看向对方的眼睛来得简单，而毯子其实也挺漂亮的。它的花纹简约，褐色的几何图案，间杂绿色点缀。还不错。

时间一秒一秒地过去。满六十下计数时，我让计时器退出到视线中不会打扰我的地方。也许我已经被过载的信息逼疯了才会做这种事情。数着在尴尬中沉默究竟持续了多少秒钟——谁 _会做_ 这种事？恶棍和疯子，他们才会这么做。或者那些缺乏实际社交能力的偏执狂，但那应该算是恶棍的一种。我不该为他们恨我而感到惊讶的。他们丢下我不管显然会更好。

“什么？”Steve突然抬头望着我。”当然不！”

靠，我难道刚刚说出来了吗？我应该停止问出些蠢问题。“听着，虽然我可能并不知道究竟发生了些什么，但我看得懂那些暗示。你们没一个人喜欢我呆在这里，对吧？”他的沉默很能说明问题。”Don只有在检查脉搏时才会看着我。而那个跑出去的女孩——”也许并不是为了什么火辣同性性事“——还有你那个穿着制服的双胞胎兄弟明显更愿意看到我被叉起来，而不是自由自在地呼吸。剩下的是空军中校和你，我不得不说，你们俩之中没有一个真正为此而高兴。你们应该放着我不管的。”

“Tony——”

“我为什么会在这里，Steve？”

他坐立不安起来。每次移动都让椅子嘎吱一声，像是就在 _这个_ 时候它会被弄坏，但什么都没发生。Steve低头盯着他交握的手指，不断地握紧又放松，像是这会有助于他的思考。也许的确如此，我并不知道。

“你是个好人，Tony。”他终于开口。他的声音里还留着问号，但我能肯定地说我并不想深究。”我不能时时刻刻都搞懂你在想些什么，但你有一颗善良的心。”

“所以？然后呢，发生了什么？”

他耸肩时制服上的蓝色鳞甲发出叮当声。它还真是一副鳞甲， ~~像来自童话画册中的那种~~ 。我想知道他的马 ~~和盾~~ 还有剑在哪里。”我们产生了分歧。我输了。你赢了。事情就是这样。”

他一定是在跟我开玩笑。这样的大张旗鼓就因为一次 _争吵_ ？更奇怪的事情都发生过，比如说在冰里度过几十年，但是说真的？事情难道会就这么简单？“什么？我们是不是分手之后为狗该归谁大吵了一架？”

“不是！”

“或者我对你不忠？”然后我们所有的朋友都开始站队？是不是那就是所有人都恨我的原因？那么我为什么要这么对自己？一场精心策划的自杀？然而这并不符合梦里那些关于 _地狱之门_ 的胡说八道。也许我不过是一个爱夸大其词的混蛋。”我对你不忠，是不是？或者我抛弃了你。”

“什么？”Steve看上去像是呛住了。他白皙的皮肤开始泛红 ~~仿佛装甲的颜色~~ ，不知怎么地让他看起来简直只有十六岁。也许我该忽略之前那个狗狗的比喻。他更像个孩子，这还包括一股奇怪的冲动，想拉他坐在我的大腿上，就算他的体重足以压碎我的股骨也没关系。“不，并不是那样！”没错的确是闹分手。一次情况复杂的分手，不过从他对我的表情看来，我至少在三个地方伤了他的心。”你对男人不感兴趣。”

调戏 ~~美国队长~~ Steve Rogers ~~全世界最直的男人~~ 是我所想过最蠢的主意。他一定是在开玩笑，对吧？我当然对男人感兴趣。一个像他这样有着坚毅下巴的人走进我的病房，全身肌肉都包裹在皮革里，然后他居然对我说我对他不感兴趣，这个人简直是自讨苦吃。”我对你感兴趣。”

靠。他是不是停止呼吸了？目标对象呼吸强度为百分之十。“Steve？你还好吧？”怎样帮助停止呼吸的人 ~~做CPR~~ ？

他深吸一口气，摇了摇头，在我能晃动他以前扯开了手臂。这才好——我想我估计晃不动他，他块头那么大。如果他跌到我身上怎么办？

其实这想法听上去还不错。

Steve又摇了摇头，抬起眼睛。这回 _我才是_ 那个呼吸困难的人。我总是忘记他的眼睛究竟有多蓝。”我很好。只不过有些——惊讶，但我真的很好。好极了。”

“你刚刚是不是说了 _花花公子_ ？”噢，那可不是一个愉快的嗔视。”好吧，你状态好极了。现在你可以说说我究竟忘记了些什么了吧？”

当他摇头时我真希望我能惊讶一下的。他的脸颊上还留有一点粉红色，如果我伸手去捏，他估计会拿拳头揍我。”听着，这事很复杂，而我不该是那个做出解释的人。”

“为什么不？”事情变得愈发令人挫败。我到底做了些什么事，甚至没有一个人愿意告诉我到底该为什么而内疚？”听着，我才是那个不记得自己中间名的人，而且很显然，我伤害了你，以及这栋房子里的其他所有人。如果不是你，还有谁能告诉我？”

“Pepper。”他说出这个名字时语气坚定得仿佛 ~~宗教式的笃信~~ 宇宙间不容置疑的事实。”她能把一切都解释清楚。或许她甚至还有新闻剪报。”

等于什么都没说，只除了没人愿意帮我。”好极了。我什么时候能见她？”

“我……”艰难的话题，又遇上了？我总是一次又一次地迈入禁区。 ~~我总是如此。~~ “我会跟她谈谈。也许她会来见你。”

也许。啊哦。”我对她做了什么？”

他咧了一下嘴，一闪而逝，像是他不确定他该不该微笑。于是我的胃又自动回复搅成一团的状态。我到底是个怎样的混蛋？对男人不感兴趣， _哈_ ！”让我们暂时先说你曾是个彻头彻尾的Tony Stark。”

***

高跟鞋敲在地毯上的沉闷声音打破了医疗器械声的单调乏味，同时也把我从自己的思绪中拉了出来。虽然我并不是真在思考。当什么都不记得的时候，思考是件难事。

又是那个红发女人，穿着一条稳重的黑裙，短到恰好可以展示出她那双腿有多美。的确是双美腿。她正靠在门边，紧紧环抱住自己的胸口，像是她那剪裁适度的衬衫下肋骨在隐隐作痛。她的脚下，一只式样简单的黑色公文箱靠门立着。里面似乎装着手提电脑。

Steve离开已经有多久了？八小时，十七分钟，二十一秒。感觉并没那么长。是我睡着了，还是药物令我失去了时间概念？吗啡。我讨厌被药麻醉。

“我都不知道该对你说什么。”她吸了吸鼻子。她的眼睛闪烁着——泪水？

她为什么哭？其他人都没哭。体内只残留少量吗啡缓解疼痛时，要我自己坐起身来简直不切实际，但我还是做到了，撑起身直到能直视她的眼睛。感觉仿佛获得一场胜利。”你是Pepper，对吧？Steve说他会跟你谈谈。”他还说过她会发火，但看上去她并没有多生气。仅仅是悲伤。

她点了点头，勉强微笑了一下。泛红的眼圈使她的眼睛显得更绿了，而她苍白的脸色令雀斑尤其突出 ~~仿佛溅上了墨水点~~ 。她身上还有哪里有雀斑？“Pepper Potts。我从前为你工作，在这一切发生以前。”

“‘这一切’是什么？”

她修剪整齐的手指轻轻拍了拍胸口，衬衫的薄布料因为这个动作移动了少许，露出底下的绷带。”关于我们生活的故事。我能告诉你一些最基本的东西，但对于一次座谈来说这个故事实在太长，所以我带来了电脑。你在从Osborn带来的伤势中恢复时可以拿这个来解闷。”

在了解故事梗概的同时得知该怎么查出其余的部分——这该是个极有用的帮助，比Steve给我的任何东西都要好。”谢谢你。”

她小心翼翼地走近，坐上床尾，床嘎吱响了一声。那个竖起的手提电脑箱一身正气地抵在她的腿旁，仿佛一个行为监护人横在我们俩之间。兴许我们还真需要这么一个人。“你想要我从哪里开始？”

这个问题可难答得很。当你什么都不知道的时候，你该从什么地方开始了解一切？”从最开始怎样？我的父母是谁？我的生日是哪天？”她诧异地看着我，我只能无奈地耸耸肩。”我什么都不知道。”

Pepper闭了闭眼睛。”最开始。好的。”她睁开眼时，它们又开始泛水光了，但她看起来不再像之前那样悲伤。也许事情并没有多严重。”你的全名是Anthony Edward Stark。你的父亲是Howard，母亲是Maria。Howard创建了Stark企业，它是一家武器制造公司。你的生日是……”

正在记录数据。

她的声音具有催眠的效果，像一个专门说故事的人或是曾经讲过睡前故事的人那样，饱含富有韵律的抑扬顿挫。那种节奏非常优美，我发现自己更多地被她的声音所吸引，而忽略了很多内容。但我并不担心会漏掉任何细节。那些琐碎的信息仿佛拼图一般滑进它应该在的地方，就像我的脑袋早就为它们留好了位置。从某个角度而言，的确如此。

“然后就到了注册法案。以及‘这一切’。”

这立马使我从心不在焉中回过神来。我朝她眨了眨眼睛，努力坐直身体。她也是——她坐着坐着就开始往前倾。那些绷带背后究竟藏着些什么？“注册法案？”

“它差不多将我们已知的世界破坏殆尽。你支持这项法案，坚持说它是‘不可避免的’，同时将超能力类比为武器。”她说这些话时甚至再没看着我。这显然是重头戏。”它的全名叫超级人类注册法案。”

 _疼痛。_ 我顿时眼前一黑，脑中有什么东西在四处乱窜，数据的移动也开始加快速度。它们在缠成一团后又舒展开来，各归其位。跟注册法案有关的东西似乎是失忆之前就预先准备好的信息之一。法案的细节——它的全文、支持者、反对者还有日期，全都回到了它们的位置，又为我脑中的拼图填补了一点空白。故事还不够完善，缺失大量细节，但大意已经在那里了。

“Tony！”柔软的手按上我的脸颊。Pepper在近处凝视着我，睁大的眼睛里满是担忧。”你还好吧？”

我总会吓到他们。可不能再这么干了。“抱歉。我只是——有一部分记忆回来了。 **SHRA** 。我现在已经知道了。”

她的前额聚起皱纹，那些细小线条里写满担心，令她看起来仿佛突然老了十岁。那是因为我吗？她这个年纪不该有那么深的皱纹。”Don说你什么都不可能想得起来。你的大脑被删除了。”

“我记得该怎么说话。”为什么我需要不停地指出这一点？“也许目前我依然没能记起的是别的东西。你说我的大脑被删除了，那是什么意思？”

“没人告诉你？”

“跟我说过话的人只有你和Steve。”不包括Don。 _深呼吸_ 算不上聊天。”给我的感觉仿佛是我用猫咪做成燃烧弹毁掉了一间小狗收容所。”

听她笑出声的感觉很好。简直令人舒了一口气。我在想她有没有孩子——如果让她当母亲估计会非常称职。她再次坐下时床沉了沉，这次我们之间不再有电脑箱阻隔。”并不是那样的，但你不该问我。我过去和你站在一边。”

 ~~看起来却像是没人和我站在一边。~~ ~~甚至我自己都不和自己站在一边。~~ “告诉我。”

“这就是该用上电脑的时候了。”她把箱子放在腿上，按下一个按钮。空气漏出时发出一声嘶响，箱子突然弹起，开始自动展开。一面触摸屏伸了出来，屏幕上亮起的是 ~~和往常一样的~~ 字母键盘。顶端那 ~~额外的~~ 三行符号瞬时将它们的含义直接传进我的大脑，就像之前的 **SHRA** 。逐渐展开的屏幕开始闪烁起来，黑色的背景中 _Stark_ 这个箭形图标自动出现。”我知道我一定会漏掉不少细节。你曾在台式机里将所有有关的文章资料都整理成一个文档，所以或许我们也该好好利用一下。”一声干涩而安静的笑滑出她的喉咙。”我猜你早就有计划。”

我真是个混蛋。“可是脑删除那件事呢？”

Pepper低下头，闭上了眼睛。一小绺发丝垂落在她脸旁，那是她扎起头发时的漏网之鱼。

不假思索地，我将那缕头发拨回她耳后。”拜托，我需要知道，而我有预感那些文章并不会告诉我这个。”

“别这么做。”她拍开我的手，样子看起来像是下一秒就准备离开。

好吧，禁止触摸。我乖乖地把手放回腿上。”求你了？”

她的目光从我身上滑开，但她再次放松下来了。”在Skrull之战结束时，你声名扫地，而最终Norman Osborn开始执掌SHIELD——HAMMER，他这么叫它。”询问Skrull之战只会拖延她讲述的进度，于是我利用数据反馈匆匆做了个笔记。Pepper还在说话，声音平静，像是一个人在葬礼上发表讲话。”他是个疯子。彻头彻尾的狂人。为了不让他得手注册英雄名单，你删除了所有的备份。包括你脑袋中的那一份。”

怎么做你才能删除自己的大脑？

绝境系统：版本3.2.127.8.0  
文件：extr_wipe.exe  
功能：清空硬盘，在擦除过程中最大限度保留生理功能和生命维持系统。  
任务状态：完成度100%

噢。好吧，就是这么做的。很高兴知道这点。”这样。如果我把自己的大脑删除了，那么我为什么会在这里——”

绝境系统：版本3.2.127.8.0  
文件：extr_rewrite.exe  
功能：当系统功能处于最高性能时，清除并覆盖被EXTR_WIPE.exe标记的系统文件。屏蔽矛盾数据以确保系统完整性。保护对衔接系统和功能性系统至关重要的数据。运行过程中按照数据记录对标记文件进行替换。  
任务状态：完成度5.9%

“停下！”我用掌跟狠狠敲打着太阳穴，想阻止那令人头疼的数据流，却丝毫不起作用。

“Tony！”Pepper握住我的手腕，稳住我的双手，与此同时阻止我再次敲自己的脑袋。”你在做什么？ _什么_ 停下？”

“那些信息！”我的脑袋依然在嗡嗡作响，不过那些信息已经隐没入大脑中最不引人注目的地方。它在那里盘旋着，仿佛一个徘徊不去的威胁。如果我问太多问题，它又会回来，但至少现在它是消失了。”这个——东西。在我的脑袋里。绝境？我猜它努力想要派上用场。告诉我这是什么。”

“它是不是负责这么做？”从近处看，她的眼睛是比我想象中更亮的绿色。又或者只是因为泛红的眼圈。

“你这是在问我？”

“好问题。”她的手还在我的手腕上迟疑不去，像是担心我又开始砸自己的脑袋，但她最终还是缓缓松开手，坐回原来的位置。笔记本电脑放在地板上，又折叠回一个整齐的小箱子。它一定是全自动的。我敢打赌里面有装减震器。如果让我来造，我就会这么做，而它似乎就是我造的。至少上面写着我的名字。

一次深呼吸有助于我理清头绪。我能确定吗啡已经失效了，却并不想承认。就算我的胸口非常疼，但药物带来的那种飘飘然甚至比目前我的身体 ~~能出的状况~~ 已经出过的状况更糟。“好吧，所以我删除了自己的大脑，同时似乎还在不停重写旧文件里留下的信息。妙极了。于是现在我只需要——”

一个黑色短发女人突然冲进了房间，就是我刚醒来时看见的那个，她瞪了我一眼，随后抓住Pepper的手腕，把她从床上扯起。”你得来看看这个！Osborn在电视上出现了。”

“什么——什么？”那个害我进行自我删除的家伙？ _战争？_ 尖锐的疼痛传遍全身，但最终我的脚成功地踩在了地板上。”Osborn？等等！我也去。”

女人给我的那个眼神像是能切开玻璃。啊哦，又一次。“你就呆在这里，Stark。”Pepper不再试图甩开她的手。她们一同跑出我这间小小的病房的门口，把我一个人留在这里，不留下一个能帮我引路的人。

好像那样就能阻止我似的。

我看看，有什么东西我能用得上？低矮的床栏，一张能滑动的桌子——一点用处都没有——还有数不尽的地板。只好这么做了。

每个动作都在撕扯着胸口，但我还是缓缓地离开了床。得像一个学步的孩子似地往侧面翻滚再一挺身才能站起来，挺难看的。直立时要保持平衡更难，房间里没有任何东西能让我靠一下，而用双臂撑起身体的感觉像是要把自己劈成两半。

那么小心，再小心。就是这样。我能做到。

一次一步，我缓缓挪向门口。毛茸茸的柔软地毯令我更加难以站稳，我向前迈出第一步时就被吓了一跳，顿时脚底一滑。我直觉伸出胳膊，扶住那张会滑动的桌子来支撑。可以想见，它在我的体重作用下滑开了。

我重重地摔在地板上，震痛了肋骨，我愈发觉得它是骨折了。其他地方也有疼痛接踵而至，尤其是我的后脑勺。剧痛传遍全身，将我定在原处，只能气喘吁吁地等待疼痛过去。

不。

我不能干等着直到不再痛。他们很快就会回来，那时候我又会被塞回床上。没人会告诉我究竟发生了什么事。也许就算村民都涌到大门口来，索要我的人头插在矛尖上，他们也不会告诉我。

我撑起身跪在膝盖上，浅褐色的地毯在我手掌底下变了形状。将身体侧向一边，撑起一只脚，然后是另一只。疼痛的肌肉发力，我努力往上挺直，同时握住床栏借力，终于再次站了起来。

地毯很软。好的，了解了。得记着这一点。

既然我已经知道需要注意脚下，走路就简单多了。迈出第一步时我没有摔倒，第二步也没有。疼痛是——没法忽略的， ~~这种程度的疼痛根本不可能忽略得掉，~~ 但我不在乎。就算当我终于走到走廊时，我已经受不住，直想用墙壁支撑住自己了，可是既然现在已经有墙壁可以靠着，我还是赢了。

走廊里并没有明显标志告诉我那两个女人去哪了。不过幸运得很，我并不需要标志。就在走廊尽头，一扇门大开着，从中传出一个自命正义而坚定不移的声音在发表讲话。最好就往哪个方向走。这是最明智的选择。

左脚。右脚。别忘了呼吸。如果我身上的药物还有效，这一切会容易得多，但我还不至于蠢到希望自己依然处于药效控制之下。如果我脑袋里的那玩意儿趁机耍花招，我一点都不会惊讶。我不想让我无力掌控、无法理解的东西在自己身上乱搞。等我弄清楚它的原理以及它是怎么变成现在这样之后，我才会信任它。

“——超级人类威胁。他们声称这个国家是他们的家，却无视国家的法律，嘲弄因为他们琐碎的口角与争斗而逝去的生命——”

 ~~Norman Osborn，~~ 有人正鼓动着满场听众，仿佛在弹奏小提琴，他似乎心怀不满。那就是Osborn？听起来他神志挺正常的。不过我猜我听起来神志也挺正常，所以我没法评判。

走廊尽头可没法一转眼就到达。我全身都是汗，短裤和宽松的衬衣紧贴着皮肤，仿佛刚刚掉进了水池里。走廊尽处的那间房是 ~~我父亲的~~ 一间书房，或者是办公室，以红色与棕色为主的华丽色调，房间里放满档案柜与堆积的文件。阳光透过蕾丝窗帘射入房中，光柱里飞舞的微尘仿佛浮动的金粉。一台小型电视机被安置在折梯顶上，光暗对比之下，就算是画面的阴影也显得格外明亮。屏幕上是一个拥有我所见过最诡异发型的男人，他显然正在召开新闻发布会。他手头似乎并没有任何稿子，但他的讲话流畅无比。这是个近镜头，只露出他肩膀以上的部分。 ~~他正穿着那身钢铁爱国者的装甲。~~ 他肩膀那部分有什么东西看起来怪怪的，我看了一会儿才搞明白。

如果我脑子糊涂了的话，我会发誓说他身上穿着的是某种盔甲。我是不是还忘了些什么东西？铁甲就是正装？可是感觉不像啊。

“——从HAMMER的监禁中掳走Anthony Stark，也就是众人熟知的钢铁侠，这令我们别无选择。现在局势已经清楚了，反对注册势力正在集结，意图对他们反对的法律进行根本上的攻击。他们与美国所珍视的一切站在了对立面上——民主，言论自由，在街道上安全行走而不用担心孩子在某些人的交火中被波及的权利。

“因此，以下声明即刻生效，HAMMER已 _注销_ 美国领土上所有未注册超级人类的美国公民身份，同时宣布他们为敌方战斗人员。”他的目光对上了镜头，我全身顿时涌起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。没错，他的确疯了。任何一个人只要与他对视一眼，怎么可能看不出来？如果他头脑中的理智还有一丝尚存， ~~我就再给自己清一次脑~~ 我反而会惊讶。”这也包括所有我们得知给他们提供帮助和庇护的人。我们已正式进入战争。”

然后电视机被关掉了。

“Osborn想借此得到些什么？”较远的那面墙边上有人高声问道。我猜他就是之前那个和Steve穿着相似制服的人，不过现在他一身黑，我也不能肯定。”我们已经在逃亡了，撤销公民身份又有什么用？”

“致命武力。”那个把Pepper扯走的女人抱起双臂，以一种看似颇为惬意的姿势靠在墙上。和James一样，她从头到脚也是一身黑色，但更宽松，比他黑色皮革紧身衣要随意许多。然而她的脸上却是阴云密布，也因此一洗她姿态中的那股随意。”意思就是他们会格杀勿论，James，没人会问扳机扣下时我们是不是具有威胁性。”

因为距离太远我无法确定，但从James肩膀的动作来看他冷笑了一声。”你当然清楚这一点，是吗Hill？”

“给我听好了怪胎。”她身边的Pepper担忧地说了些什么，伸手去抓她的手腕，但看起来Hill并不打算听她的。”我做我该做的事情，而如果你那宝贵的——”

“够了。”Steve插手充当调解人，或者也许该说是幼儿园老师。蓝色皮革随着他的每个动作摩擦作响。他那身是不是从来不脱？就算睡觉的时候也是？”留着这股精力对付Osborn，我们已经打得够多了。”

“不要。”房间里的每张脸都转向我，我这才意识到自己刚刚有开口说话。我是不是经常会突如其来地这么来一句？”不要跟他打，他想要的就是这个。”

“你怎么知道？”至少中校并不打算让我立即退场。不过我倒希望他还穿着原来那身制服，那很辣，虽然现在衬衫牛仔裤这身也不错。”你是不是知道些什么我们不知道的东西？”

不是，却又是的，还需要过一阵子才知道。”他就想要你们跟他打。”我说。我用手扶住稳固结实的门框，这样我在双腿发软时还能站着。该死，我已经精疲力竭了。然而我必须继续。如果停下来，我会摔倒。“将一群人判定为敌方战斗人员其实对他没什么好处，除非你们真的开始战斗。”

“Tony。”温暖的声音里带着抚慰的语气，Steve光凭他的声音就差点让我再一个趔趄。我觉得我能听他说话听到睡着。该死，我的眼睛都差不多要闭上了。”Tony，”他又叫了一声，”你从前就有过这类未来主义者的论调，它不起作用。 _你的方式_ 不起作用。”

我有过吗？”什么 _未来主义者的论调_ ？”

“基于已设定的参数与已知的行为模式，运用概率与逻辑预测未来事件。”当Steve怀疑的目光投向Pepper时，她固执地咬紧下巴。”Tony曾经跟我解释过很多次。不管怎么说，他所预言的一切几乎全对，只除了红骷髅那件事。可是根据我们所掌握的那一点点信息，没人可能预料得到。”

 ~~就算是我也无法在缺少数据的情况下建立模型。~~ “我所做的并不是这个。不过是——”不过是信息，逻辑，还有成千上万我无法用语言形容的东西。语言是为了表达某种含义，而含义里包含意图。意图创建出广泛的概率模型，最终推演出最为可能的解释。”这不过是常识。”

角落里，一个几乎被大堆档案柜遮住的人影动了动。一个高大的、头戴金属飞翼的金发男人响亮地嘟哝了几声，他的手中拿着一只比 _我_ 脑袋还大的锤子。我之前怎么会没看到他？他简直有房子那么大！

“吾虽厌弃听从叛徒之言语，”他吟诵着，”然则确有其理。绿魔不会止步于空言挑衅。”

“我们必须做些什么！”James怒道。他往 ~~Steve的~~ 那面红白蓝三色相间的大圆盾上拍了一下，令它发出钟鸣般的嗡嗡声。”如果我们只是干坐在这，Osborn就赢了，整个世界最终将沦为地狱。”

“如果我们都被杀了，它照样会沦为地狱！”Hill高声反驳，”仅仅因为你得了幽闭症的一时冲动，会导致大家都冒极大的危险，臭小子。”

他们开始你一句我一句地争吵起来，像一群孩子。如果他们就是这么办事的，怪不得之前 **SHRA** 最终落了个浮不起的铅气球的下场。“我有一个计划。”

我的确有。这是个疯狂的念头，蜷伏在我的大脑深处，仿佛蹲踞在塔尖的石像鬼。但我能感到其中的合理性。如果稍作发挥，我知道我能把它解释清楚，虽然我自己并不能完全明白。那其实讲得通，只不过以死亡为背景。反正大家都这么说，自我删除之前的那个我并不擅长应付当场对质的局面，而他还给我留下了关于 **SHRA** 的信息，不是吗？

_未来主义者_ ，哈。胡吹大气。

其他所有人都在忙着大眼瞪小眼，或是像Steve那样到处劝架，但至少还有Pepper会听我说话。”你怎么会有计划？”她问道，声音温柔而疲惫，”你才刚刚明白发生了些什么。”

“在这里。”我敲了敲太阳穴，随即因为失去平衡赶紧伸手抓住门。”我想我已经有了关于这方面的信息。在那个——记忆那档子事发生以前，我已经订下计划了。”

这吸引了Steve的注意力，他从要Hill和James好好相处的说教中望了过来。阳光穿透窗帘照在他身上，他仿佛疲倦的神祇，为了将整个世界凝聚在一起而独自支撑了太久。”不要。”

“Steve——”

“ _不行_ 。”这个词中带着强硬，别说是Pepper，甚至连James都皱起了眉，但我依然抓着门不松手。”这已经不再是你的战斗。你在自我删除时就已经退出了战场。”

“不我没有！”就像是动物园里的展览，所有人都把目光投向我们。或者像一群看着爸爸妈妈吵架的孩子。“我还站在这里。如果我真想退出，我会干脆点给脑袋来一枪。”

Steve脸色一白。我刚刚说了什么？”去休息一会儿。”他坚决地回答道。他身上的一切，从声音到肢体语言都表明他觉得自己是在做一件好事。可他却在我有机会弄清楚他所说的战争究竟是什么以前就强迫我退出。之前的那个我认为这是件重要的事，重要到我没有把它删掉。这意味着我 _必须_ 帮忙。

~~可怕的愧疚感扭动挣扎着爬上我的喉咙，仿佛恐怖电影的场景。~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.037分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“我能帮忙，”我坚持说。”让我来。”

“Pepper，Maria，把他带回自己的房间。”Steve从我身上移开目光，就算他背影绝佳，也不能轻易就把我踢出局。”然后到这里来集合，我需要你们帮我一起制定战略。你们俩对目前局势都比我了解得多。”

这两个女人一起用胳膊架住我，把我拖出办公室。没错就是拖，毫无夸张成分。我全身都在痛，虽然努力按下脚跟的结果不过是在地毯上磨得生疼，但至少我穿过走廊时一路上都在表示抗议。当然，被她们无视了。

一进病房，她们齐齐将我丢到床上。等她们终于到达目的地时，Pepper已经浑身凌乱，满头大汗，她纤薄的白衬衣以一种美妙的方式贴在皮肤上。而缠绕在她胸口上的绷带露得更多了，绷带间隙漏出苍白的蓝光。但她依然不慌不忙地用毯子把我裹了起来，然后透过一缕滑落的红色头发给我一个严肃的表情。

“这次呆着别动，Tony。”

Hill——Maria，Steve是这么称呼她的——把手提电脑丢到我腿上。真可惜，她不像Pepper那样气喘吁吁。也没有那么饱满的胸部。——反正她看起来也不像那种胸器类型的女人。“你好自为之，研究一下你为什么会在这，”她提议道，”也许还能学到那么一丁点东西。”

“Maria，”Pepper嘶声警告。看来没错，她的确叫Maria。”他什么都不记得了。随它去。”

“你的心在滴血并不代表我也是，Potts。”最后以一声轻蔑的嗤笑结束对话，Hill转身大步离开房间。

Pepper以极轻的音量低声说了些什么——女士们应该知道这些词吗？——然后按下按钮，令箱子变形成可供使用的状态。然而在箱子完成展开以前，她就紧跟在Hill之后匆匆离开，随手带上了门。

我瞪着笔记本电脑和屏幕上愉快闪动的蓝色箭形商标。如果我还有力气，我一定会跟着她们，然而当我撑起身不过几英寸时，整个世界都仿佛从胃底涌出，然后颠倒旋转起来。落回床上时枕头接住了我，我闭起眼睛，准备等恢复平衡感时再睁开。

好吧，移动是个坏主意。我今天想的尽是些坏主意。从别人对我的态度看来，向来如此。

手提电脑发出清亮的轻声鸣响，我微微睁开眼睛，发现它已经加载完毕。桌面上的背景正是Stark箭形商标，颜色也与之前一样。至少看起来它还能派上用场，按钮、文件夹、图标—— ~~全都按照行业标准来完成，却又高出行业标准~~ 我出自本能地了解它们。

也许我的确该采纳好建议，搞清楚一切都是 _为什么_ 。试试总不会有坏处。

***

据我大脑中电脑显示，最近几天没人来看过我。起初Don还会给我送饭，并检查我的各项生命体征，所以至少一开始我还不至于陷入彻底孤独。然而从第二天开始，当我再也不需要任何医疗器械辅助，胸口的剧痛也愈合为钝痛时，三餐开始自动出现在门内的托盘里，与之同时出现的是干净衣物。房间里就有浴室，所以一切我所需要的都应有尽有，真的。

再次孤独。我是真恨一个人呆着。

唯一的好处是我有够多的时间来阅读。那很好，读就读。我读完了 **SHRA** ，它与之前出现在我脑袋里的信息一模一样。我读完了新闻报道，新闻稿，社论，评论性文章——我逐字逐词地把它们读完。在阅读时，我的脑中总闪会过正在记录的字样，所以我想我也全都记住了。

事情永远会往更诡异的方向发展。

除了文章以外还有不少东西，包括访谈和新闻发布会的录像。在屏幕上看见自己感觉相当古怪，刚开始简直有点自渎的羞耻感。随即却变成疼痛。我真有那么自信吗？觉得一切尽在掌握？就算是在最后的视屏里，画面中人依然成竹在胸，这和几天后的新闻文章中所描述的是同一个人，标题却是 _《失踪的Stark》_ 或是 _《法案主导人：逃亡者？》_ 。

从前的那个我似乎有点信息收集癖，即使零零碎碎的东西也囤积起来当做永久收藏。我想象不到这些东西在他心中有多重要，才会被他这样收集保存起来。我本来想叫它剪贴簿，却又不尽然。它并不完整，大段大段的时间线里都是空白，视频也仅仅是片段。那么它应该算是一所神殿，或是纪念馆，只不过内容有一定的选择性。

而我知道缺失的碎片在哪里。

在目录最内层，深得极容易被忽略的地方，有一个名字简简单单的文件夹叫CAP。所有访问它的努力都会让我头发疼，并在几个小时内失去意识。每当我打开文件夹，随手点击一个文档，报错信息便会从我的视线中滚过。几小时后，当我醒来时，我会发现自己平躺着，对之前看到过些什么毫无印象。显而易见，其中包含的信息是程序extr_rewrite.exe应该屏蔽的。也许就是系统描述中提到过的 _矛盾信息_ 。

一整天里我不停地点着那个文件夹，就像对付一颗疼痛的牙齿，努力想要它恢复功能。就算是我本人也没法阻止我找出那些也许该知道的东西。如果我够诚实，我会承认这样孜孜不倦的尝试更多是在与显而易见的强大阻力对着干。不过距离上次我对自己诚实已经有多长时间来着？

我一定会找出文件夹里有什么。我可是Tony Stark。我不可能把自己瞒多久。

***

在Steve强行将我放逐的第八天中午，当我正蜷在床上准备对CAP文件夹发起又一次进攻时，那个空军中校出现了。他依然如我记得的那样英俊，一声黑色紧身衣令想象不仅限于想象。他的胳膊底下夹着一个曾经可能是头盔的东西，现在却 ~~像在垃圾压缩机里滚过一圈~~ 被压成一团废物。

“嘿伙计。”一道抛物线，他把那团黑漆漆的铁家伙丢给我，”给你找着了一份活，如果你还能胜任的话。”

还好我反应够快接住了它，没让它砸中我的脑袋，闹出更多记忆问题。拿近了看，这头盔的状况比我原本所想的要更糟糕。组成它的无数金属片都扭曲弯折了，断开的电线和线路板支楞出来，不知道是什么把它搞成这样。它的表面上有焦痕，暗黑色覆盖住闪烁的金属。它那双眼睛凝视着我，有种诡异的空洞感，像是在恳求我赋予它生命。“垃圾回收不归我管，抱歉。”

令人惊讶的是，他大笑起来。当他随意地一腿跪上床沿时床弹了弹，而他的另一只脚仍然踩在地板上。”这才是我认识的Tony。”

“你认识我？”他的这个姿势令他的好身材一览无余，从大腿内侧的强壮肌肉到宽阔的胸膛。眼福啊，眼福。”怎么，我以前跟你约过会？”

他身体往后震了一下，喉中顿时迸出一声惊讶的大笑。”不，并不是那样。虽然你曾经也有试过，可是我对那方面并不感兴趣。”他抱歉地耸了耸肩，胸膛和肩膀的肌肉移动时只好用 _美味_ 来形容。”我们只是朋友。”

该死，我交友的品味未免太好。

“好吧，中校。”我小心翼翼地把头盔放到一边去，将它转到不能瞪着我的方向。”如果我们是朋友，那就让我们从名字开始。你的是什么。”

“James Rhodes，”他不假思索地答道，”你曾经叫我Rhodey。”

Rhodey。这个音流畅地从舌头上滚出来，和Steve有点像。并没说 _他_ 对男人不感兴趣的Steve。记住这点很重要。”好极了。我能为你做什么，Rhodey？你说你有一份活？”

他对着头盔的残骸点了点头。”上一场战斗里我的装甲被搞得一塌糊涂。我需要你把它修好。”

他在开玩笑？但他的样子不像在看玩笑。虽然一个星期以来，通过浏览我的过往历史，可以明显感觉到我对制造会爆炸的玩意儿拥有极大的热情，但他不可能是认真的。”你是不是忘了我并不是从前的那个我？用胶带把它粘起来就好了。”

等等。前一句话。

回放：上一场战斗里我的装甲被搞得一塌糊涂。

上一场战斗？所以说他们已经开始投入战争，正中那个疯眼Osborn的下怀？为什么没人告诉我？

这个问题有点蠢。Steve早就代他们说过了。他们不想要我参与 ~~，他们觉得我已经懦弱地退出了~~ 。就算我曾经主动离场，那并不意味着我就得保持出局状态。但至少这解释了为什么没有人来看过我，因为没人想跟我透露这个消息。又或者他们只是不想见我。也许是这个原因。

“——在地下室里。不过，就算你没法做到，我们也不过是回到起点而已。没损失。”

我错过了什么？”抱歉，我刚刚没听。什么东西？”

Rhodey飘了个白眼，但他唇边容忍的弧度表明我走神是常有的事。很高兴知道这点。”我刚刚说，既然它是你造出来的，你也能把它修好。地下室里的那些东西也许能帮得上忙。最糟糕的情况不过是你得重读一次MIT，而我没法再继续战斗而已。”

既然他这么说……”总比一个人在这里发霉要好。”一按之下手提电脑就折叠回手提箱的形状。不过为防万一，我还是把它揣进怀里，还有那个皱巴巴的头盔。”带路吧，我的朋友。”

他在前面带路，从后面看景致美妙非凡。当然房子也不错，豪华大气，走廊上铺着木地板和柔密的地毯，墙上甚至挂着绘画真迹，签有画家的名字，镶着与家具相搭配的画框。 ~~注重细节到这种地步很花钱。~~

既然起名叫地下室，它当然在楼下。地面上有三层楼，地下还有一层。与其余的房间都不一样，它被五把不同的大锁紧锁，旁边是一个触摸板。Rhodey回头看了我一眼，然后以最快的速度输入密码。

正在记录。

或许脑袋里的电脑迟早有一天能派上用场。

所谓”地下室里的那些东西”可以说是一个科幻小说作家的终极梦想。头顶通明的荧光灯一字长列排开，将整个房间照得透亮，而房间大到就算停放六辆半挂卡车后还有空地装卸货物。盒子、袋子与成堆的半完成品零散房间各处，就像女仆还没收拾过的巨大游戏室。在这里一切都应有尽有，包括装配区，一处显而易见的靶场区域——为了发射检测？——还有拆卸网格。房间的一角全是监控器和电脑，那片区域的地板是由某种透明如玻璃的材质制成，反射着天花板投下的灯光。

简直是天堂。“这一定花了不少钱。”

“也许吧。你在置备你的玩具时向来出手阔绰。”

“我的玩具？”这都是 _我_ 的作品？看来我称自己为天才并不是目中无人，其中有些高科技产品甚至像是从未来顺手牵羊来的。我已经手指发痒得想要亲手触碰这些东西，直入骨髓的渴望令我迫不及待。我向前跨了一步。

检测到无线网络。正在建立连接。  
端口40183-bravo开启。正在连接。  
速度500MBpns。防火墙正常运行。正在加载史塔克企业操作系统Steel IX。  
检测到新硬盘驱动器。开始自动备份。  
…………………………………………………………  
自动备份完成。正在上传备份硬盘至安全服务器。请等待。  
上传完成。欢迎回来，Stark先生。

一时间天旋地转，Rhodey抓住我的手臂我才能站稳。胸口隐隐的疼痛传遍全身，空气填满肺腔，每一次呼吸时大脑中都充斥着正在传输与记录的数据。心跳，体温，我的生命体征， _Rhodey_ 的生命体征，正在进行的程序升级，储存的数据，传入的反馈，GPS正在全球追踪的几十个不同目标。信息从四面八方喷涌而来，冲击着我的每一个感官，通知我新建连接并贡献出所拥有的一切数据。

惊慌失措中我极力伸手，想在摔倒前抓住任何能让地板停止运动的东西。

应用关键词：正常实验室传感器  
应用关键词：正常实验室网络  
应用高级关键词：正常实验室主机硬盘1-3区；最优化至核心数据。

波涛汹涌减缓为涓涓细流，我终于又能不受二氧化碳影响地正常呼吸了。

Rhody拍了拍我的脸颊，担忧地皱起眉头，凝视着我的眼睛。”有没有人告诉过你，你那么做时整个眼神都会变得古怪？”

“不算告诉过，而我甚至都不记得自己做了什么。”我正紧靠在他胸口。这也是个不错的怀抱。温暖。坚实。我几乎不想离开，不过就算他喜欢男人，我们显然也不可能。话虽然是这么说，推开他还是会痛——就是字面上的意思。每当我用力移动身体，发疼的胸口就会抗议。

多亏他施以援手我才恢复一点尊严，能够不扶着其他东西自己站好。真可恶。“既然提到这个问题那就聊聊吧，那到底是什么？”

“我想我的大脑和实验室连在了一起。”眨眼有助于清除视野中干扰视线的斑点，我才能穿过各种杂乱无章走向那台大电脑。揉眼睛就更有效了。我的大脑深处还潜伏着一种诡异的感觉，可我并不需要它来导航。电脑乐以提供竭诚服务。”我想我之前忘了把什么东西关上。有点像过载的信息给了我几巴掌。”

“绝境病毒应该已经不起作用了。”Rhodey跟着我穿过混乱的房间，途中因为被扎到脚趾而倒吸一口凉气。”那个全息图像的你说过。”

“我还活着，不是吗？”电脑区的地板开始发光，同时出现了一个Stark箭形图标，与之前手提电脑上出现的图案简直一模一样。一面屏幕？它大到足够让人躺下来，还有空间伸个懒腰。”也许还能起到一点点作用。这套系统似乎是量身定做的。”

“随你怎么说。你才是天才，我只负责飞来飞去。”

那面巨大的屏幕边上摆着一排绒布鞋，我猜它们总该有存在的理由，于是赤着脚穿了一双。无需提醒，Rhodey同样这么做了。他以前就来过这？”我已经不是天才了。就是一个普通人。”

“当然了。只要能修好我的装甲，你就算管自己叫小叮当我也没意见。”

当我们走上屏幕，它在体重的作用下亮起，顿时仿佛水面泛起白色波纹，一圈圈地荡漾开来。其中一个角落放着一台标准台式机，就是那种正常的显示器和主机，它旁边还放着一块平板电脑，大概精装书大小。

既然有了高科技还要老古董干嘛？

拿起平板电脑时，它给了我部分答案。它展开时形状是一个倒写的T，上面那一竖是地面屏幕的精确复制，而那一横则是完整的键盘。在Rhodey和我站立的地方有四个闪烁的小白点，每个点是一只脚，显然是提供一个基准点。我猜使用 _正常_ 大小的仪器还不够。

“我一定是对型号大小有特别癖好。”那是一面触摸屏，文档全都按顺序排列着。好吧，我说谎了，它们其实是乱排的，标着的那些该死的字母标签对我来说一点意义都没有。匆匆浏览过后，我看到的东西杂七杂八什么都有，从奇怪的猫图到PDF小说文档。它们在我们的脚下打开，毫无用处地铺满地板。”而且我喜欢谜题。”

Rhodey哼了哼。”我不会反驳其中的任何一点。所以呢，你能用这些宝贝吗？”

“我不知道。”我点开一层又一层文件夹，每打开一个文件夹匆匆扫一眼就移向下一个。”我甚至都不能确定这些东西是什么，更不用说——哈啰，亲爱的，你到底在哪里？”在目录的深处，差不多点开五十多层文件夹之后，终于出现了目前为止唯一一个有意义的文件名。”亲爱的Tony v3.0。哈。”

两个白点移动到文件夹旁边，一边一个。我转身时，看到Rhodey正站在文件夹上低头看着它，仿佛凝视着一个坟墓。”这东西很重要，”他说话时声音莫名地粗嘎，”3.0版，这就是他的想法。”

“他”，而不是”你”。真令人沮丧。虽然这是实话。”一个不会重蹈旧版本覆辙的新型号？”Rhodey其实并没有转过头来瞪着我，但我感觉到他想这么做。”就是这么想的。可是这有什么用。新型号并不总会更好，有时候它们只不过新一点。”

我点了一下文件夹。

文件夹打开后，里面和其他地方的混乱感截然不同，所有的东西都细致地分了类，贴好了标签。基本装甲，绝境装甲，特种装甲，战争机器，SHIELD，Skrull，还有手提电脑里也有的，CAP。还没笨到无药可救，我直接忽略了最后那个，点开名为基本装甲的文件夹。里面是更多文件夹，我们又回到了乱七八糟无序状态。我随便选中一个文件——它的拓展名是.irn，脑中没有 _任何_ 警报响起——双击点开。

屏幕正中，蓝图与说明逐渐呈现，层层垒起一套装甲的3D全息模型。边上的空白处有草写的笔记与手写公式，字小得不可思议，没有任何提示说明它们是用来干嘛的。

在我眼里，这套图明显缺少了一些关键部分，像是整个布线系统、电路图与操作系统信息。这些文件并非入门指南，不过是个人备忘录，同时能对任何深入到这一步的人起到扰乱视线的作用。我一眼就看出其中包含一些显而易见的错误，其他人也许同样能注意到，但这会让他们把整个东西都抛到一边。如果这是我的手笔， ~~而它的确是，~~ 那些细微的错误应该也有一定含义，这可比用钢铁构建飞行组件外壳要危险得多。

在我们脚下，装甲的所有细节都被放大到惊人的尺寸，占据整个屏幕。笔记变得像板书那么大，隔着一段距离也能看清，却又不至于大得离谱。这里应该有用来写字的触屏笔之类的东西，我待会再找找看。

Rhodey向后退了一步，跪下身去查看一个正合他体型的头盔模型，一手按在地面保持平衡。而那个头盔扩展成了部件分解图，层层铺开布满整个屏幕。他抬起头时脸上带笑，却掩饰不了他眼角还留有的泪光，不过也许出于礼貌最好别多话。

“老兄，你的玩具真是屌爆了。”

我正好踩在头盔外部金属面罩上眼洞的位置。分解图中可以看到更多笔记，写在金属边上空白的地方，关于合金的种类、温度极限、延展性还有压力测试结果。”我想我总这样，难道不是吗？”

***

我花了差不多一个小时才搞清最新版战争机器装甲比钢铁侠装甲要简单，或许这能让我的工作更简便。钢铁侠装甲的每份原理图都处于需要不断改进的状态，它的设计意图是在瞬息之间就能变形、升级、重组与解体。那些电子元件与电脑系统都极为精细，一定得持续保养才能保证最佳状态。甚至为了让这讨厌的东西保持干净 ~~是件家务活~~ 最好还得把它拆开摆放。而既然它已经被拆成零部件了， _不_ 升级一下也说不过去。

与此相反，战争机器装甲造来就是为了让Rhodey在挨揍之后还回得了家，然后可以用抹布一擦了事，放到一边等下次再用。它结实，耐用，各处设备更加坚硬。如果是钢铁侠装甲变成Rhodey送进实验室来这堆金属的惨样，它估计老早就报废了。

Rhodey举起了一只手套，它的材质看起来似乎是铜锡合金，然而实验室扫描仪快速分析的结果告诉我它的成分远比铜锡合金复杂得多。那就好。铜锡合金太脆弱了。“你能把它修好吗？”他一边问，一边前后晃动着手套腕关节的部分。它的运动范围只有原本的十分之一，说明手套的其余部分只能可怜兮兮地打着小转转。”我不会瞒着你伙计，Osborn可真是耍了我们一通。这么远我能一个人跑回来可幸运得很。”

“不管多远，你能回来就是幸运得很了。”我伸手拿起一片扭曲融化的金属，努力想搞清它原来是什么样的。最终我耸耸肩，还是放弃了，把它往后一丢，扔进一堆废料里。聊天能方便我把零件理出主干来，而我就是这么做的。指尖触碰到冰凉微糙的盔甲表面时感觉很好，仿佛回到了家。”文件里说它的设计足够抵挡一场核爆。那么，到底发生了什么？”

“一场核爆。”

他在开玩笑。 ~~Osborn不会~~ 没人会疯到发射一颗核弹。他一定是在开玩笑。我从工作中抬起头来，看到Rhodey的眼睛。

他没在开玩笑。

我顿时有些呼吸困难。”发生了什么？”传感器辅助引导我的双手，让我在清理排序时能分出一半的心来。”死了多少人？”

“谢天谢地，一个都没有。”他看起来很疲惫，如果我从核爆炸中劫后余生也会是这副样子。他的目光遥远，看着什么我无法看见的东西。”三天前我们被Osborn以前的一个手下牵着鼻子走了。他是个叛徒，被遗弃在大西洋中一艘破旧的航空母舰上。我们原本以为能救这个人，说服他站出来指认绿魔。”

“结果是个陷阱？”

“结果是个陷阱，”他点了点头，”整个事件就是为了引我们出来一网打尽。Thor做了些……神才能做到的事情，我猜。在核弹爆炸时把全船人都保护起来。那时我正在半空中，来不及回到船上——于是就被炸飞了很远，差点只能游泳回家。”

我猜现在我手上拿着的是胸甲。至少形状上看来是胸甲，如果胸甲上都会有裂痕的话。”你有找医生看看有没有受伤吗？这东西毁成这样，你一点血都没流让我觉得有些不可思议。”

“我回来的路上是Thor帮我开的道。”丢出这句令人无法理解的回答后，他蹲下身来与我并头。”所以呢？你能把它修好吗？”

“我想我只能重造一个。”我举起胸甲，把那些已经无法修复的部分指给他看，”如果让你把这身穿回去，我不敢保证它一定能正常运作。”在飓风中它会像玻璃房屋一样粉碎，不过这点没必要说。他刚刚才从一场足以夷平一座城市的灾难中幸存，这个男人需要听到些好消息。”一套全新的装备会更好。”

“你还有足够的Tony Stark做这个？”

我不知道。我有吗？我究竟还想不想变回那个人？那个 ~~用力太过而~~ 毁掉一切的人？“只有一种方法才能知道。”

我把胸甲的残骸丢回网格上它应该在的地方，然后伸手拿过触摸板和触屏笔。我在一个在装满各种钢笔铅笔的空咖啡杯里找到了那支笔。”我需要一天时间才能敲定细节。你看过那些文件——它们只能用乱成一团来形容。我也不知道最终成品管不管用，所以我现在没法给你预计结果。”数据滚过，告诉我目前实验室的各项情况。可是这一切依然是个未知数，不少工作需要亲手完成。接线能让自动化机械系统来办，编程却需要亲力亲为。 ~~那恐怕就是我的弱项。~~ “上一套装甲有什么要改进的地方你可以告诉我的？”

他笑得灿烂，仿佛一个 ~~在圣诞节早晨~~ 收到礼物的小男孩。”枪炮总是多多益善。”

想到他的装甲已经装备了多少枪炮，这令我有些难以置信，但我还是记了下来。思考一阵后，我又加上修正重力和仔细检查辐射屏蔽。最好能保证它可以更好地抵挡下一次核爆炸。

至少鼓捣盔甲不会给我一种无助感，仿佛被蒙上眼睛在黑暗的房间里摸索一根掉在地上的针。我自如地摆弄着那些零件，与它们有关的信息在出现时不会像其它东西那样总带有疼痛或推力。有些信息是通过无线网络传输进来的，来自主机的数据出现得自然而然，令我有些难以分辨哪些是我自己的思考，而哪些不过是数据。不过更多的信息还是来源于我自己，原封不动的知识在脑中根深蒂固，那种感觉很好。拥有工具—— _我自己的_ 工具，呆在我自己的工作间里，而我差不多能肯定工作间所在的这幢房屋要么属于我自己，要么属于一个 _相当_ 爱我的人——这令我找到了立足之地。

现在我所需要的不过是一根够长的杠杆。

“还发生了些什么，Rhodey？”我走回那面巨大的屏幕时，画面铺开的正是最新版战争机器装甲原理图，有着比毛片还清楚的细节。我的手指又因此而痒痒了，但我还是强迫自己专注于目前任务。Rhodey现在就需要盔甲，没时间从头开始重新设计一套，就算我再怎么想这样做。”自从Steve把我丢出去以后，你是第一个来看我的人。告诉我些消息。”

“其实没多少，”他坦承道，然后在大屏幕边上的办公椅上一屁股坐下，”我们进行了一大堆谈话，却没能取得什么进展。Osborn制住了我们的软肋，他自己也明白这点。”

“这就是一场舆论之战。”电镀铜，我之前到底在想些什么，居然用电镀铜来做面罩？一不小心掉进湖里他就会变绿，而且也没法抵挡任何强力攻击。那想必是障眼法。所以我真正用的材料是什么呢？这里有分光仪吗？“现在我们才是反派。只要公众还这么以为，我们什么都做不了。”

Rhodey前后滚动办公椅时轮子发出吱吱的抗议声。”对于一个有失忆症的人而言，你对这点似乎相当肯定。”

“之前花时间做了点阅读。”我能重设肩膀这里的线路吗？只要拧两下就能增加20%的灵活度。“一整个星期没别的事可做。虽然还少了些东西——我无法打开的文档，故事里存在些显然不为公众知晓的漏洞——但至少我已经知道事情的大略。而大略就是我们搞砸了。”

“好总结。”

“我就是这么想的。之后又发生了些什么没人打算告诉我的事？”我把装甲肩部冗余的加农炮发射装置拆下来，丢进垃圾桶里。它干扰了这部分的整体效率，到时候我重新设计肩甲可以另找替代。“或者因为没人来所以没法告诉我的事。我甚至看不到给我送食物的人。”

“那是Strange博士的一个手下。他们很谨慎。”Rhodey那种平板的，甚至可以说是机械式的语气令我不禁抬起头来看向他，但他居然给我板着一张脸。甚至一丝笑意都没有。

也许我并不想知道。”好吧。那么别的那些呢？”

“Cap得出了与你相同的结论。”Rhodey在椅背叠起双臂。我希望他能别再摆这个姿势，他的肩膀太让人分心。”言论之争，舆论之争。我们努力想要Osborn自投罗网，那却并不简单。他——”

**复仇者优先级信息。准备接收信号。**

甚至在电脑显示完这行通知以前，Rhodey的掌中就已经出现一个红色的小通讯器。但我比他更快，在他打开通讯器以前，主机就已经收到信息，并通过扬声器放了出来。

“战争机器，这是外勤部队阿尔法。请回答，战争机器。Jim，如果你在，赶快回话！”

响起的是Steve的声音，清晰而响亮，还有相当的愤怒。靠。现在是出什么问题了吗？肯定跟我无关。我都被关了一星期禁闭。

Rhodey坐直身体，仿佛被扯住线的木偶。”听得一清二楚，队长。发生什么事了？”

“我们这里出了点状况，Strange与Thor受了伤。贝塔分队比原计划落后六小时，阿尔法分队将于正后方护航。之后我们会进入无线电静默状态，直到得到进一步消息。”

“受伤？”我的声音太响，回音在高耸的天花板下回荡。一具具尸体从我脑中晃过。James，从不正视我的眼睛，但他肯定还没满三十岁。Pepper，对我宽和相待。Maria，她还没死，但她并不该死。”你在说什么，受伤了？无线电寂静？到底发生什么事了？”

“Jim。”比大吼大叫还糟糕的是Steve的声音居然平静了下来。”他在那头干什么？他应该安全地呆在他的房间里。”

 _安全地呆在他的房间里。_ 像爸爸妈妈吵架时的十岁孩子。“你不可能把我一直关着！这也是我的战斗！”也许与别人相比，这更算是我的战斗。我才是那个令一切脱轨的人。“我绝不会置身事外。”

“Jim！”

Rhodey将他棕色的眼睛往上看，仿佛对着天花板说话似的。”是你告诉我得把东西修好来着。所以就见了我的修理人员。”

更长时间的寂静，然后是一句轻声诅咒。”好吧，只要能让你恢复战斗力就行。但那是底线。”

我正横眉怒目，Rhodey只不过耸耸肩，仿佛Steve能看见他似的。”你知道那能管多少用。”

“对，我知道。”我几乎可以看见Steve烦恼地摇着头。”等我回基地我们得谈谈。Tony，绝对不要莽撞行事。美国队长完毕。”通话在我能开口之前就挂断了，就和之前努力把我关起来的行为一样混账。

我手指底下的触摸板开始嗡嗡振动起来，闪过提示说我已经在一样东西上持续按了五分钟，是否想要执行拖拽指令。

我厌烦地叹了一口气，点击否，然后把电路放到一边准备待会再说。”我感到被爱着。”

“别责怪他。”Rhodey又倒回椅子里，紧靠椅背。”他总是那副样子。你们之前的关系就够紧张了 ~~，还在法院那件事以前~~ ——

**错误** 。系统完整性性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0034分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

——他转入地下，而现在你甚至没法解决这个问题。我的意思是，因为失忆。”带着黑色手套的手指有些紧张地拧着椅背。实验室的灯光令我能看清那衣服上纵横的银色线路。那一定就是装甲将肌肉运动转换为指令行的方式。这套贴身内甲的内侧估计有衬垫用来测量从肌肉传入神经系统的脉冲。金丝网的传导性会更好。我不知道有没有可能说服他穿上。

“我们之前聊天的时候他挺好相处的。那就好。”没错，肯定该用金。

重新投入工作比应对由Steve的拒绝所带来的刺痛要简单得多。好吧，所以我们存在分歧。 ~~严重分歧。~~ 但那并不意味着我百无一用。在这里我拥有造出另一套铁人装甲的一切材料。 至少我还能参与援救。如果连没有特殊能力的普通人都可以派上用场，我为什么不能？

我能帮忙，真该死，只要他能别再端着一副架子，让我帮忙。

雷声在头顶响起，动静之大甚至令地下室装在咖啡杯里的钢笔都震荡起来。仿佛作出回答，Rhodey站起身来。

“没错，嗯，Steve擅长跟人和睦相处，除了那些不擅长的时候。”他用脚敲了敲我关于贴身内甲的附注，屏幕上漾起波纹状闪光。”不要用金，Tony。”

“可是——”

“不。”他说这句话时却大笑了一声，至少令气氛不再紧张。”听着，我得去看看楼上的Blake和Strange需不需要帮忙。你就乖乖呆在这里，继续忙装甲的事，好吗？”他脚下点了点，泛起更多波纹。”还有不用金，我认真的。从前是，现在也是。”

看着Rhodey离开让我有些难过，但重回工作缓和了这种难过。至少我还能做这个。Steve不想要我参与战斗，而我至少能保证Rhodey回到战场上时已经做好应对一切的准备。就算再发生一场核爆。Osborn这种人并不会碍于几百万条人命就放弃计划。

 _不要莽撞行事。_ 导致事情发生的从来就不是莽撞。如果没有经过再三考虑，报纸上说过的那些事有一半我根本不可能去做。

让莽撞见鬼去。 ~~我只做万全的准备。~~

***

第一组指令集正在进行处理，准备模拟运行的时候，我终于把自己从实验室拖了出来。由绝境提供的数据来看，时间已经过去差不多十五个小时。我不知怎么完全忘了吃饭睡觉这回事。哦糟糕。我的身体也因此付出了代价，在原本我以为已接近痊愈的地方疼痛又开始肆虐。

但至少我已经搞定了第一组。五个小时足够我吃点东西再打个盹，之后我就能正式运行程序。这样Steve就明白我到底有多莽撞了。

“Tony！”我刚到一楼，Don就吃力地拄着拐杖，以他所能达到的最快速度向我匆匆走来。”你到哪去了？Strange说你已经连续三餐没有进食，也没有睡觉。”

总有一天，我真想见见这个总派手下监视我、叫做Strange的怪人。”我在地下室里忙着手头的活。我很好，只是有点失去时间概念。”

Don的脸上掠过一丝奇怪的歉意，前额暂时凝聚起皱纹。”你的拿手好戏。”他只说了这么一句就转过身去，”既然你上来楼了，最好去一趟厨房，那里有薄煎饼。我得保证你在回去摆弄你的玩具以前有好好地吃一顿饭。”

食物听上去很棒。棒极了。一路上我的胃以响亮的咕咕声表示赞同。我跟着Don穿过一间客厅，走进修缮豪华的厨房。它宽敞而明亮，不锈钢的整体装饰闪烁着银白色，电器用具上还有显眼的红色。同时它大得要命，足以轻松容纳 ~~一整队配餐人员，甚至是两队~~ 一整支队伍，然而里面却只有一个孤零零的老人看着炉子上正在煮的东西。Don走过去站在他身旁，与他熟络地聊起天来。

而那张小餐桌不仅样子古怪，摆放的地方也古怪。它紧靠着一长列窗户，窗外正是晨光初现。 ~~这并不是那种让人坐在里面吃饭的厨房。~~ 不过就算放的不是地方，上面还是摆满了食物——薄煎饼，糖浆，新鲜水果，香肠，培根，橙汁，牛奶……应有尽有。我不禁疑惑起来。

当我们需要藏起来的时候，他们是从哪弄来这些东西的？还是说这是另一件我不该多管的事情？

Steve正独自背对墙坐着，看上去像是刚刚历经一场战争。好在他穿着干净的牛仔裤与T恤，头发也因为刚洗完澡颜色还比较深，一撮一撮地翘起，有些冲淡了那种感觉。但他脸颊上还贴着创可贴，身体似乎因为疼痛的肋骨而微微佝偻。

权衡了一下我的选择，我坐在了他右前方的位置。我们不必隔着桌子对视，也不会好巧不巧地肩膀相碰。就算肩膀相碰听起来有多美，我还在生他的气。

我刚醒的时候，他曾是那么好的聊天对象。我得知道究竟有什么发生了改变，却又不确定自己真的想知道。或许他只是想起了我们之间的争斗。对他来说这是好事，可对什么鸡零狗碎都不记得的我来说这不公平。如果他拿我毫无印象的事情来针对我，我只能等他那阵无名火平息下来，别的什么都做不了。

我希望别等太久。他在消失的那一年里拥有那么多时间来考虑这些事，我却还在努力寻找自己做这些事的原因。

扫了一圈可供选择的食物，我才突然发现我压根不知道自己喜欢吃什么。过去一周里我的食谱平淡无奇，我也觉得理应如此，然而相应地它也不会对我的口味偏好起到任何提示作用。每样东西我都认识，但没有一样东西给我带来的感觉是 _好吃_ ，或是很想吃。我记不起香肠的味道，就算它香得要命。各式各样的糖浆简直神秘莫测，水果们也仅仅是水果，没有带来任何积极或消极的感觉。

一盘薄煎饼被推向我，盘底刮擦着桌面。

“吃。”Steve嘴角紧抿，”Don说你不能再不吃东西了，这很重要。”

“我在地下室里忙。你知道的，忙着那些你不想要我做的事情。”我还是从那叠薄煎饼上拿了一块放进自己的盘子。现在，轮到糖浆了。枫糖浆？还是蓝莓？该死。

然后移向我的是那罐红色的草莓糖浆。我抬起头时，看到Steve生硬地别开目光，开始戳弄他的培根。混蛋。

好吧，那就草莓糖浆。最糟糕的情况不过是我讨厌草莓，或者我可能会产生激烈的过敏反应。但Steve并不像那种会在背后捅刀子的人，而且就算真有什么致命过敏反应，肯定会有人事先跟我说。Pepper并不恨我，所以她一定会警告我。对吧？不过为防万一，我还是先只舀了一点点草莓糖浆放在盘子边上，撕下一小块薄煎饼蘸了蘸，准备万一情况不妙就吐掉。

那股味道在我的舌头上爆发开来，微带刺激性的甜，却又不至于发腻。当然更不难吃。但愿不会致命。我发出满足的声音，往剩下的煎饼上又倒了一堆糖浆。鉴于糖浆这么好吃，我又从鲜果盘里拿了些新鲜草莓。显然，草莓薄煎饼是美食。这只不过是关于自我探索的长串清单中的一项而已，却是个美妙的开始。

餐桌上Steve的方向传来轻笑声，令我不禁从自己的新宠身上拔出目光看向他。他在微笑，只不过是嘴角一点点温柔的翘起。我得承认，我的心有点儿融化。然而身体其余部位的反应可不像融化这么温和。他穿着那身蓝色制服时，那副严肃而凶巴巴的样子仿佛活生生的色情电影封面。而现在？他得跳过色情电影那部分，直接到床上去，就是湿着头发这副模样。

我想我呜咽了一声。我才不会为此而羞愧呢。

Steve并没有注意到。该死。“你总是很喜欢草莓，”他解释说，一边用叉子轻敲着他盘子的边缘，”我相当肯定那并不会改变。”

我的脑中闪过我们之前的对话。好吧，根据Steve的说法，我们并没有在一起，所以那并不是分手。我们吵架了——想必是因为注册法案？那么之前呢？”你似乎知道我不少事。我们是不是很了解对方？”

他的微笑渐渐消失了。”我曾经以为我了解。”

我多么希望自己能令时光倒流，跳过这个话题。可我至少需要知道我正在逐步找回的生活是什么样的。如果我想把它找回来，就必须这么做。“我们是怎么了解对方的？Pepper给我看了一些文章……我们是队友？”复仇者——一群英雄。我的感觉却并不像个英雄。

“我不想谈这个。”

那块吃了一半的涂了厚厚一层草莓糖浆的煎饼看起来不再让我有食欲，可我推开盘子时，Steve深深地皱起了眉。如果能让他松了眉头，让我再咬一口倒也值。”拜托。我需要知道。”

他抱起双臂时，臂上肌肉贲起。基础解剖学能安慰我说那也许并不意味着攻击性，只不过能举起半吨重的东西不可避免地会带来副作用。”做些阅读。你有间实验室——用Google搜索一下。”

“我搜索过了，没得到任何有效信息。除了一堆事实。”以及有群怪人热衷于把我们的私生活写成小说。我并不想知道这个。”我想知道我们从前的关系。朋友？业务伙伴？还是不过队友而已？你说我们没有上过床，那就是我所知道的全部。”

一开始他似乎并不打算回答。他把盘子里的食物摆弄来摆弄去，就是不看我的眼睛。就像上次那样，我的大脑开始数尴尬沉默持续的时间。我真心希望它没这么做。

然而他居然抬起眼看向我，我发誓我有些忘记呼吸。他就有那种魔力。我的脑袋仿佛被压缩成网球那么大，却没有痛苦，只不过是电脑里无数数据飞速旋转消失。我怎么能做到在他的对立方战斗？”我们曾经是朋友。挚友。然后就是法案那件事。”

最终我们却领导着不同的两边。那……说明了许多事。”你信任我吗？”

“用我的生命。”Steve的目光又回到盘子上。我脑袋里的压迫感缓和了下来，胸口却还是闷得透不过气，我猜舒缓这个还要一阵子。”在希望渺茫时做出正确的选择……我不知道。”

我用叉子叉起一片煎饼准备好。”那么就让我帮忙。”他张嘴准备反驳时，我迅速把那片薄饼塞进他嘴里。他自然而然地开始咀嚼起来，我这才有机会说话。”我知道在战场上我会是个累赘，我也没有任何可以用来战斗的东西，可我想了解究竟发生了什么。除了偷偷摸摸地修Rhodey的装甲和耗费医疗用品，我能做的比这个多得多。”

当Steve停止咀嚼时，他的问题令我有些惊讶。”你看了新闻吗？”

我当然没看，我一直在忙战争机器的事。于是我摇了摇头。”跟昨天的那次通话有关系吗？还是跟伤员有关？”

“该死。”Steve用手指拧着手中的叉子，绕着指关节转动，那是神经紧张时的一种习惯。”总统被人体炸弹袭击了。”在我的心沉至谷底以前，他又开口了。”那次尝试并没有成功，总统让那个人爆炸了。电视上都有说。”

如果我没有低头对着电脑忙一晚上，我本来可以看到的电视上都有说，他应该是这个意思。“你的意思是那个人爆炸了。”自杀式袭击者就是干这个的，不是吗？他们会爆炸。

Steve摇了摇头。”不，我的意思是总统盯着那个人，他的眼睛开始发光，然后袭击者就爆炸了。或者说看上去像是总统做的。”他嗓音里的疲惫又回来了。Steve上次睡觉是什么时候？ ~~这个问题有些讽刺。~~ “那一定是什么鬼把戏。也许是Loki，也可能是别的什么。然而整个联邦政府都开始恐慌起来，宣布进入紧急状态。”

“Osborn打算当总统，对吗？”我要是这么个极度渴求权力的疯疯癫癫的前恶棍，在掌握世界上最具影响力的位置以后，我会有更高的目标。“当所有未注册的超级人类都不再是美国公民时，如果他们能令总统看上去像是拥有超能力，那就是符合逻辑的下一步。”

“你居然觉得绿魔会讲逻辑？”Steve疑问地扬起眉毛，”那个使用南瓜炸弹的人？”

也许他说的对，可是该死，我也是对的。”我觉得Norman Osborn会讲逻辑，那个把我们钉在这里动弹不得的人，那个刚刚成功败坏总统名声并宣布进入紧急状态的人。”

Steve凝视着我。我想他忘了要吃东西。至少在我强喂了他那块煎饼之后，他再没碰过自己的盘子。他将额头埋进手掌，手指把他湿发上翘的角度搞得更夸张了。”我希望你是错的。我真心希望。”

我也希望，可是这些天来，希望总是无济于事。“你跟我们通话时——你提到有伤员？”我太专心于工作，以至于居然没发现到底是谁受伤了。”人员伤亡？”

“没有伤亡人员，谢天谢地，大部分人只能算轻伤。”他用叉子戳起一块甜瓜咬了一口，而不像普通人那样用手指来拿。”黑寡妇脚踝骨折，Bucky胳膊中了一枪——我的意思是他那只正常的胳膊。Luke[注4]有轻微的脑震荡，这让我们担心了一阵子。Rescue在爆炸中烧焦了几块地方，不过并不严重。需要休养最久的是Natasha，而她已经威胁说准备用她的拐杖来当武器了。”

其中不少名字我都不知道，但令人安慰的是伤情听起来比较轻。”那你呢？”我伸手按了按他贴着创可贴的脸颊。”你一点都没提到这个。”

Steve在椅子上往后挪了挪。他的一条胳膊还按在肋骨上，所以它们可能 _还在_ 疼。”弹片和一点淤青。一两天我就会好起来。”

 ~~听起来有些熟悉。~~ “好吧。”在谈话过程中，我不知怎么居然吃掉了一整个薄煎饼，还有一小碗水果。虽然还是能听见我的胃发出抗议声，不过已经处于控制范围内。或者说至少能够忽略了。可香肠闻起来还是香到没法忽略，于是我拿了一条。如果 ~~我是个素食主义者~~ 我不吃肉，之前就会有人告诉我，对吧？“你居然还会习惯性地勾肩缩背。”

不出所料，Steve立即坐直身体，没有表现出任何疼痛的迹象。5分钟32秒过后，那个姿势又垮了下来。“而你居然会习惯性地吃早饭。我想我有几年没见你在中午以前吃这么多了。”

他在中午之前见到过我？还经常到足以留心我的饮食习惯？ ~~事实可能并不像它听上去的那样。~~ 我戳了一根香肠对他晃晃。”既然大家都这么乐于分享信息，我得努点力才能找出自己喜欢吃什么。另外，还有五个小时我才会对战争机器做试运行。不吃东西才奇怪。”

Steve带着半真半假的笑容摇了摇头。”Tony Stark居然会为吃东西而不是工作辩护。我从没想过能见到这么一天。”

“我想我是见不到另一种可能了。”香肠的实验结果是它吃起来和闻起来一样好，真 _奇妙_ 。也许没被自己蠢死还是值得的。 ~~票选优势还是在活着这边。~~ “所以我们的下一步行动是什么，老大？”

“别那么叫我。”他看起来依然有些阴郁，但至少不再像之前那样悲观。

“那你喜欢什么？美国先生？队长？”这样很有趣，就只是跟Steve说说话，开开玩笑。像和Rhodey那样，却又有些不同。”帅哥？”

如我所料，Steve翻了个白眼，他额前的紧绷也消失了。”你没救了。”

“我还在继续努力。”

***

六小时后正值日上中天，战争机器的测试也告一段落。根据电脑显示，我做的那些改动都能正常运行。我只需要再创建出一个能将程序一步运行到位的机载操作系统——或者找到旧系统的拷贝。像战斗装甲这样复杂的东西一个人是不可能独力操作的。如果时间实在不够，我也许能从Rhodey之前的废装甲里扒拉出几行代码来，可我并不想冒险，这个系统已经遭受物理性损坏，一不留神就很容易遗漏掉些什么。

这时我已经精疲力竭，身体也直发疼，于是我在设置好硬件后，拿着触摸屏回到角落的小床上，开始快速搜索战争机器操作系统的可用备份。因为我之前打了个盹，床还乱成一团。经过我和Steve的一番长谈，事情就算没有彻底解决，至少也解决了一点点，我这才能真正地昏睡过去，在床上休息几个小时。也许本来有好几个房间可供我选择，但实验室里的电脑被设置成了一旦做好模拟运行的准备就弄醒我。如果躺在别的地方，我估计会用宝贵的工作时间继续睡觉。我已经有一个星期不事生产，就算只再多三个小时也浪费不起。

想起之前我有多么消息不灵通，我又运行了一个子程序为我扫描电视广播中的相关新闻。如果Osborn刚刚拿下总统，他会不浪费任何时间地直接进行符合逻辑的下一步。我想及时得到这个消息然后告诉Steve _我之前就跟你说过_ 。那将是个美好的时刻。

而更美好的将会是我们把Osborn打得一败涂地的时候。

文档打开了。我觉得我已经摸索到了这个系统的窍门，它并不像我之前以为的那样随意。硬盘分为五个区，其中放着东西的是VI-sd9。如果文件夹标着能被2、3或7整除的数字，里面就是垃圾或者黄片，而比较重要的东西总是正好五位数字。剩下的那些才是真正有用的，同时数字越大，里面的文档就越关键。实际上事情并不像说说那么容易——子序列的规则在母序列的基础上有所改动，还有些按字母排序的规律我并没有破解，不过这只是迟早的事。这系统简单得令人有点羞愧。

因为我正在找被Tony视为世界上最重要的东西，我直接选中了令人在意的编号最大的那个文件夹：99997z。

里面只有一个文件，视频文件。根据预览图显示，它是绝境系统的一份录像。画面上出现的似乎是我自己的手，捧着我在前几次访谈中见过的那个钢铁侠头盔。这是什么东西？

最高级别的文件夹，里面可能是世界上最重要的东西。 ~~好奇心害死天才。~~ 双击播放，我把进度条拉到正中，准备好好看看这到底是什么。也许这是关于Osborn的信息，或者他对这些事所做出的解释。什么都好。

~~“——更像是失败。如果胜利的代价如此惨重，它与失败无异——”~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：12.0263分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

屏幕是黑的。什么都没有。我皱着眉头把进度条往前调，但无论多少次结果都是一样。我为什么要在这里存着一个空白的视频？它是像装甲设计图上的那些错误一样的障眼法，还是某种我需要重编的代码？如果每份重要文档都是这样，我得花一天时间才能把它们打开，该死。

下一个较小编号的文件夹：99995r。也许里面的东西对我有用。

一百六十七个文件夹过后，我终于取得重大成功。战争机器和钢铁侠装甲的系统都被保存在同一个文件夹里，里面还有第三个操作系统叫做JARVIS，它们都完整得出乎意料。其他的都已经准备齐全，我只需要更新代码以兼容新增的改动。如果不出意外，Rhodey在下一次战役时就能上天了。

可是我不能。Steve并没有说他不想让我和他一同战斗，但他也没有否认我会成为累赘这件事。这说明了一切。我不是Tony Stark，我只不过长得像他。而我甚至长得不像钢铁侠。

还有足够的时间——两天——战争机器那部分才能处理完成，那之后我会开始装配，所以现在我继续在这些文档中探索着。从这里开始，之后的文件都是关于钢铁侠、战争机器、复仇者……整个与超级英雄身份相关的生活都用二进制代码记了下来。还有SHIELD的文件拷贝，看起来似乎并不合法，包括昆式喷射机的说明，关于各种超能力及其可能副作用的笔记——在有关神力侠内部损伤情况的旁边还有红色标记。对于一个拥有坚不可摧的皮肤的人，这么做的理由显而易见。可还是没找到任何私人的东西。并不是说我想找到一本日记，只不过作为一个热衷记录一切的人，我还真是把最重要的事情都记在脑中了。

当我已经把众多文件夹深入挖掘大半时，实验室的门打开了。一堆箱子挡住了我的视线，我差点就要打开传感器看看是谁了。可随即我就明白我并不需要这么做。我已经知道了。也许是直觉。或者瞎蒙。

快速回答：不是Rhodey。

“所以，我跟你熟到你能开我实验室的锁。”文件夹继续在我的手指下层层打开。如果他有这份闲心，或许还能看到地面屏幕上展现出的所有东西，但我怀疑他并没有。Steve给我的感觉并不像好窥探的类型。”我能为你做什么？”

沉默。沉默持续几秒钟后，我终于不耐烦了，想知道我到底猜对没有。快速查询令摄像头和无线网直接连接起来，所以我并不需要站起来。看吧，我果然是对的。Steve还站在门边，看着散放有战争机器残骸的网格。余留的东西只够让人看出它原本是人形的。头盔、胸甲与髋部护甲已经完全报废了，但我应该能用其余的部分凑出一套紧急备用装备。Steve低头凝视着它，摄像机的角度太高，看不清他的表情。

于是，价值六百四十亿美元的问题是：他知道进门密码，是因为他是美国队长，还是因为别的什么？他还知道些别的什么吗？

“Steve？”

“我想来跟你聊聊。其他人都在休息，但我似乎有点静不下心来。我本来以为……”他的声音是那么轻，我得用上音频接收器才能听见，”但我不知道该聊些什么。”

“我们以前聊得多吗？”

“总在聊。”他跪下身察看一块曾经是护胫的废铁片。我不知道Rhodey为什么居然还能穿得进。他的腿比我粗，而护胫已经被扭曲成了适合我穿的大小。”当我刚从冰块里醒来时，我需要跟人倾诉的东西太多了。钢铁侠帮了我不少忙，因为他我才不至于放弃。”

“钢铁侠？”之前读到的所有文章都称钢铁侠为我的保镖，然而尽管如此，我还是猜到这不过是个拙劣的掩饰，而 _我_ 就是曾经的钢铁侠。”我还以为我就是钢铁侠。”

Steve将铁片丢回那堆东西里，又伸手拿起另一片。”你的确是。不过那个时候我还不知道。”他笑出声来。那笑声听起来很悦耳，圆润而浑厚。他上次大笑是什么时候？“我以为Tony Stark不过是个漠然的只负责买单的花花公子，而钢铁侠是我最好的朋友。我们聊过很多事情。”

“既然你能出现在这里，我们想必聊了不少。”这样跟他说话会容易得多。我不会被他不赞同的语气压制，也更不容易因为凝视他而失神。然而实际上，并不是那样，因为每当他弯腰捡起什么东西的时候，绝境系统就会报告呼吸速率和心率加快 ~~好像我自己没注意到一样~~ 同时摄像头会拉近。但他并不需要知道。”然后发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”

这应该怎么回答？”我们在注册法案那件事期间有聊过吗？”

“我们试过。”他摇了摇头，手指抚过战争机器的面罩，”我们本该早点试的。”

没法反驳。我已经完全忘记了那些文件——我甚至不记得有点击那个打开的文档。在Steve身边进行多线程工作比我原本想象的更难。“你看起来是个好人，Steve。我并不知道自己为什么会做那些事，也没法为我没搞懂的事情道歉。”屏幕上弹出警告框。我把触摸屏捏得太紧，这令它有些运行紊乱。我小心翼翼地把它放下，以免我会把它捏碎。我并不想试着重造这块高科技产品，我没有重造的时间。”但我会为一件事道歉。”

“我很抱歉令你以我们的友谊作为代价。”这句是真心实意的。当他说起我们曾经是朋友时，语气里带着怀念与痛苦，那种别扭感——不管注册法案做到了些什么还是没做到些什么，至少它破坏了一样东西，再也无法挽回。”我很抱歉将它从你手中夺走，无论以什么理由。”

“我本应该直接去找你。问你在做些什么。努力跟你讲道理。甚至仅仅只听你说也好。”他不停地用手指抚摸着面罩，描摹着它已然扭曲的形状。我蓦然一惊，这才意识到他其实是在通过战争机器描画钢铁侠。”然而我却愤怒得失去了理智。我们都有错。需要两个人才吵得起来。”

“做其他的一些事也需要两个人。” _当啷_ 。他因为震惊而松开手，丢下了头盔。我不禁大笑起来，笑得无法自 _抑_ 。”当我说些那样的话时你是不是很困扰？我可以停下。”我并不想停下，但至少要讲点礼貌。

“不，没关系。”他向后侧了侧头，朝摄像头的方向微笑了一下，像是知道我正在用这些摄像头。”只是惊讶。我从没想过你会——你似乎总是一副直男的样子。每过几晚你的床上就会换一个女人。我猜我只是从没想到过。”

“也许我只是拥有太多害怕失去的东西。” ~~现在我已经没什么可以失去的了。~~ 至少Rhodey似乎是坦然接受了。并不是说Rhodey就是我的世界中的一切，但他是唯一一个愿意认我这个朋友的人。我不再有什么产业、好名声或者金钱可以失去，甚至连记忆都没法再失去。那么何妨一试？

“我想我明白你的意思。”Steve往周围张望着。”如果我们要谈这件事，我不会对着一个摄像头说话。你在哪？”

“靠着北边墙的那张床，就在咖啡台旁边。”这种用脑袋控制整间实验室的感觉拿一个字来形容就是，爽。我调整着灯光，用最亮的光线为他照出一条路来。”沿着这条路走就好。”

“彩虹上的黄砖路？” 

“啥？”什么彩虹？

他轻笑起来。”没关系。”Steve在众多箱子的转角处出现，从他瞥向咖啡壶的目光中那种愉悦感看来，我还漏了什么东西。”等我们有空的时候，这是另一件你需要补课的东西。”

在若有所思中，我挪了挪脚，给他腾出点位置。”坐吧。我们可以聊聊关于同事的闲话，然后你可以就我错过的东西给我补补课。”

“你得知道，我也同样怀念这个。”床因为他的体重猛地一沉，这个男人简直由一大堆纯粹的肌肉做成。”当我醒来时，连Danielle Cage都已经过了她的第一个生日。” 

他坐下时，我理所当然地伸展开双腿，垫着他的大腿。没道理拒绝一个舒服的脚凳，反正他看上去也用不着他的膝盖。”我还以为你跟他们一起转入秘密活动。Rhodey说过去的一年里你完全消失了。”

Steve皱起眉头，谢天谢地它并不是带着自以为是的不赞同表情，那种令对话进展艰难的表情。不，它的含义更深，比起别的来更像是担心。”不， ~~我死了。某种程度上来说的确是死了。~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0049分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~“——十字骨在法院前的台阶上？”~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0197分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~“Pepper给你的那些文件里应该有提到。”~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据据据据据据——

“ _Tony！_ ”

已检测到一个问题，绝境系统已经关闭以防止系统受损。  
问题疑似由以下文件引起：extr_rewrite.exe  
 **除以零错误**  
系统重新启动

“Tony？”Steve使劲摇了摇我，于是我的脑袋在脖子上猛地一晃。”Tony，醒醒！”

世界渐渐在我眼前重现，我呻吟了一声。整个房间都暗着——是我刚刚把灯关掉了吗？我不记得了。”噢—— _噢_ ，我已经醒了！别再摇了！”

“刚刚发生了什么？”顶灯又亮了起来，一盏接着一盏，仿佛做着某种检查。在头顶闪烁灯光的照耀下，Steve担忧的面孔看上去近得不可思议。 _令人想亲吻_ 那样近。”你刚刚痉挛起来，然后房间变得漆黑一片，而你昏了过去。”

“除以零了。”哦，老天，我简直头疼欲裂。就像之前的压迫感以百倍的猛烈卷土重来，而这次是真疼。”系统罢工。蓝屏死机。”这是第二次因为Steve说了什么东西导致我整个重启。上次我还有点记忆，但这次完全是一片空白。他张开嘴之后就是一阵白噪音。”我想这是因为我脑袋里的绝境系统不怎么待见你。它在不停地这么做。”

“我也不待见它。”终于所有的灯都亮了回来，无线连接也恢复了正常。放在我膝盖上的那台平板电脑又开始闪烁Stark图标，像实验室里其余的东西一样愉快地重启了。Steve看上去担心得要命，同时他并没有挪开。

我花了一秒思考他 _为什么_ 会离我这么近。他抱着我躺在他的膝盖上，像是出自B级片里的什么英雄那样。好吧。好吧。我可以摆平这个。这有些出乎意料，却又令人心旷神怡。相当心旷神怡。“现在，我也不。那可相当疼。”

“是什么导致关机？”Steve的眉毛紧拧，”电脑不会无缘无故关闭。我们刚刚不过在谈——哦。”紧拧的纠结松了下来，变成另一种我无法描述的表情。”过去那一年。”

“想必糟糕到不行才会让我重启。”我扭动了一下，但Steve似乎并不打算放手，而且被他抱着其实挺舒服的。他的胸膛就和看上去一样坚实，我什么时候才能再有这样的机会？“还有几个文件也有相同的效果，我会找出原因来的。不过是小故障而已。”

“是啊，小故障而已。”Steve看上去并不信服，可是我对此毫无办法。”听着，Tony，我……”

更长时间的窘人沉默。滚蛋吧我才不会放任系统又开始数秒。”你……什么？”他是怎么让眼睛拥有那种颜色的？漂亮得不可思议。碧蓝。我的大脑可以停下它作诗的调调了。“你想说什么？”

他的嘴唇与我的相触时，我整个人僵住了。这不过只是简单地碰碰嘴唇，没持续多久他就退开了。”我很高兴你没有选择跳进火山口。”

**错误** ：Extremis_fnct.sys。  
该程序无法响应，但目前并未构成威胁。持续运行可能导致系统完整性遭到致命破坏。你想要中止运行，还是等待？

**等** ！你他妈现在敢给我关机！

他刚刚吻了我。

呼吸强度6.3%。

_他刚刚吻了我。_ “我也是。”呼吸，Tony。我的反应像个傻瓜。“对男人不感兴趣，嗯？”

“我本来以为你不感兴趣。”哦上帝，他脸红了。这是最最惊人的事情，甚至比我用大脑开灯更惊人。”听着，这个……它并不容易。现在事态很奇怪。但我想再次成为你的朋友。”

就在之前我还以为Rhodey是我所拥有的唯一的朋友。”也许不止这个？”现在甚至他的 _耳朵_ 也开始发红。”别扯了，你不可能在亲了一个男人之后说你没别的意思只想做朋友。”

“至少，对你不可能。”他又吻了我一次，而这次——好吧，没错，毫无疑问我能习惯这个。”我们会谈谈——”

“输入信息数据频道CNN。关键词：Norman Osborn。即时新闻。”

我们齐齐扭头看向扬声器。附近并没有可以用来放映的显示屏，但传来的声音还是响亮而清晰。”——上周华盛顿特区事件过后，HAMMER指挥官Norman Osborn临时就任美利坚合众国总统一职。Janet Wallis于白宫草坪做现场报道——”

正在录音

我就知道。我他妈的 _早就知道_ 。Osborn那样的人是不可能任大权旁落，拱手让出总统的位置。Steve和我都赶紧从小床上爬起来，某个瞬间启动的程序促使我立即行动，我却对这个程序没有印象。我需要找到Osborn现在在哪。如果他在华盛顿，我们也许还有时间估计他的下一步动作。如果他已凭空消失，那么他早就开始了。

我跳过挡路的箱子冲向主机和与它连通的卫星资源，而这时Steve已经站在内部通信系统前面，我之前甚至没注意到它。”这是复仇者优先级警报。”他的声音从扬声器传来，从Steve口中发出的声音与对讲机内的声音有0.00000012秒的时间差，绝境系统将这个延迟传递给我时形成一种微妙的双重回声效果。我想普通人的耳朵是听不出那种延迟的。“十分钟内在厨房紧急集合。如果你神志清醒，能自由行动，那就这么做。我重复一遍，这是复仇者优先级警报。十分钟内，朋友们！”

我已经查找到卫星，窗口显示正在连接，就出现在我之前匆匆浏览的众多文件夹上方。需时96秒，我并没有必要黑掉自己的卫星，可如果我不抓紧时间，它一定会被追踪到。换而言之，除非HAMMER那群人是傻子，发现不了卫星。而傻子是不可能当得上美国总统的。“包括我吗？”

“你也是一名复仇者，不是吗？”Steve深深地看了我一眼，令我几乎不能直视，”十分钟内，Tony。”

他认为我是一名复仇者—— _仍然_ 是一名复仇者？就算他信任我，那又有什么用？失去了钢铁，钢铁侠会是什么？“我会赶到的。同时带着能从卫星中搜集到的所有信息。”

Steve点了点头，冲出门去。键盘在我的手指底下劈啪作响，在我解决防火墙的瞬间三行指令符从屏幕上闪过。我已经让Stark卫星开始工作。我能做到潜入HAMMER的系统而不被发现吗？试试应该没有关系。程序最小化——

而Steve进门时被我遗忘的那个文件夹就在屏幕的正中：10001a。里面只有一个文件，一个连接到映射驱动器的快捷方式。

备份驱动器（Z）已做好连接准备。

***

厨房里满满当当都是人。其中一部分人我是知道的，要么在文章中读到过，要么我刚醒时在病房里见过，但我也不可能认识所有人。他们之中有人肩膀上停着一只鸟，有人穿着红披风端坐在半空中，有人整个是由石头做的。最明显的特点是大家都穿着紧身衣。

也许脑袋里有一台计算器并没那么奇怪。

我的思绪回到之前运行卫星时发现的那个映射驱动器快捷方式。我并没点开它。我不知道，也许我在害怕。里面可能什么都没有——我并不知道系统工作的原理，也不知道它是什么的备份。如果我已经打定主意要自我删除，本来该从备份开始删的，不是吗？

我尽可能地退后，不挡任何人的道。因为渴求一张友善的面孔，我选择了Pepper身边那面宽阔的墙。她的头发短了几英寸，而衬衫左边突出的那团估计是缠着绷带。看到我的时候，其他人的反应是不同程度的怒视，只有她疲惫地微微一笑，给我挪出点地方。

“你出现在这里让我有些惊讶。”她左边脸颊有晒伤的红痕，还有点脱皮，”Steve知道吗？”

“Steve要我来的。”其他人还在漫无目的地乱转，明显是在寻找组织。较远的那个角落里，一群高中生年纪的孩子紧靠在一起，低头谈论着什么。反对派那帮人占据了正中大部分地方，而那些独行侠们都紧靠在墙边，排成一列。最前面的是Steve、Thor、Rhodey，还有几个我只在文件里见过却并不认识的人。我居然没发觉整栋屋子里有这么多人。”他听到新闻时我也在场。”

Maria Hill站在Pepper的另一侧，瞪眼看着我。”哟，这不是那个贱人吗。”

“放下吧，Maria。”Pepper叹着气，把头靠在墙上，”我已经放下了。”

“什么？”我知道Hill在生我的气，可我到底做过些什么？”Pepper？”

“都是过去的事了，Tony。你不会想知道的。”她闭了闭眼睛。

“反正他也不在乎。”Hill冷笑着补充道，”混蛋。”

显然，Hill有话想说。或者至少想拿尖酸话泼我一脸，那会让人不好受，不过好歹能提供信息。“Hill？直接告诉我吧。”

“我为什么要告诉你？”附近几个人捕捉到只言片语，往我们这边瞟了几眼，随即又转头看向正前方。我怀念我的无线网络连接。那让掌握一切情况简单得多。”我已经厌烦人们因为我不记得的事情对我生气了。”

“我为什么要告诉你任何事？”

“你想打一架，对吧？”她挑起一边眉毛。说真的，其实她和这房子里的其他女人一样美，可是她这么瞪着我的时候，还真不好说。“我不可能无缘无故跟你打架。就当帮我个忙吧。”

“Maria——”Pepper嘶声道，一边伸手扯住她的胳膊。”别这样。”

那似乎就是转折点。”你跟我们上过床。我们 _两个_ 。”Hill傲然说道，”首先是我，在你开始逃亡以前，然后是Pepper，在你逃亡的过程中。你对这个有什么话说？”

这是个有陷阱的问题，对吧？“我有做出什么承诺吗？”两个女人面面相觑。啊哈，正解！或者说是一石二鸟。正确答案中的一个。

Pepper摇了摇头，剪短的头发从耳后飘散下来。”对我并没有。”

Hill脸上阴云密布，她原本必胜的愉悦感显然遭到了打击。”没有。”

所以她们生我气——不，生我气的是Hill，因为Pepper已经不在意了——是因为我以随意、不带任何承诺、随时可能死掉的态度跟她们上了床，同时没有遵守实际上从没许下过的承诺。“我不明白。”

Pepper拍了拍我的手。”别再担心这个了。”

老实说我也没空再担心这个了，因为这时Steve终于站上一个架高的台子。为什么？除了Thor，他已经是最高的那个了。

“好吧，复仇者们，所有人都到齐了吗？”Steve看上去似乎正扫视着人群。也许他真的在检查是不是每个人都来了，虽然并没看到什么名单，但他和每个人对视时都会微微点头，那可能意味着他从未到场人员名单中划去了他们。”我召开这次紧急会议，是因为事情有了新的发展。有些人还没有听说。”

这群人简直安静得不可思议。 ~~一个老师可能梦想着拥有这么一班专注的学生。~~ 唯一可闻的窃窃私语声是那些已经知道消息的人正对朋友忧心忡忡地评论着。

Steve的站姿笔直修长，仿佛立在一众英雄前的一尊纪念碑。Steve能带动这么多人跟他一起进行秘密活动的原因显而易见，就看他站在那里，你无论如何也想象不到他会失败，就算他的对手是政府。他身上的领袖魅力仿佛卷涌的潮水。

我之前是怎么想的，居然会觉得有机会赢过他这样的人？

“大部分人应该都知道上次任务的情况。有些人参与了任务，而其余的人看到了新闻。上个星期，Norman Osborn和Loki设计令总统变成了一名未注册的超级人类。我们本来希望事情到此为止，却没能如愿。”Steve停顿下来时，整间房子里的人都屏住了呼吸，甚至也包括我，而我其实知道接下来会发生什么。这简直是种魔法。

“而就在今天，不久之前，绿魔接管了白宫，以上周的事件作为借口。”复仇者中传出吸气和诅咒的声音。”我知道，我知道。我们原本就设想过这样的事情可能会发生，而它的确发生了。”他的目光越过房间与我对视，点了点头。

我应该怎么做？以点头回应，同时努力忽略掉周围众人对我的注目？他们之中有些人也许觉得目前 _这一切_ 我也有份参与。 

“我们本来希望它不要发生，但它还是发生了。”Steve继续道，”所以现在我们必须做好准备。Osborn拥有整个国家的武力撑腰，他可能会做的事情难以预料。我们需要做好应对一切的准备。”

原本站在Steve身边的Thor向前迈出一步。他似乎更多地是在跟Steve说话，然而他的目光却时不时扫过台下听众。Steve并不是唯一拥有领导魅力的人。”Osborn并非独自一人。只要我那狡猾的弟弟与他同在，他们可能带来的破坏力无法预估。”

“Loki不会做白工，对吗？” ~~Jessica Jones~~ [注5]靠前站着的一个女人发问。与其他人相比她已经算是身形娇小，更何况她还站在强力侠的身边。可是她身上的装束只能用制服来形容——一套白色紧身衣。她腰间还抱着一个孩子，看起来很不协调，甚至让人有些担心。显然不是个易与的女人。“Osborn会怎么报答他？”

“还有Loki现在不是个妞吗？”强力侠问道，”我需不需要搞懂到底是怎么回事，还是说那只跟神有关？”

Steve看向Thor时表情有些古怪，Thor只是耸了耸肩。”我的弟弟总有他的理由。从前我们利用这种把戏令自身获益，无论是在战争中还是意欲达成其他目的，女性形态可以带来大量优势。他无论以何种面目出现都同样危险。”

我不想知道，我不想知道，我不想知道……

强力侠似乎抱着和我相同的想法，他安抚式地抬了抬手。”只是问问而已，老兄，只是问问。”

紧张气氛似乎在两性间蔓延开来，男人和女人开始面面相觑，男人们显然有些不安。不止一个女人目光诡异。甚至连Pepper也望了望我，像是我会说出什么蠢话来。在她心中我的自杀倾向有多严重？唯一一个对变性不以为然的人似乎就是Thor。也许在他看来这不过像阿斯嘉德狂野周六夜那么简单。

谢天谢地，Steve并不是那种会细想这个问题的人。”关于珍宝女所问的问题，”他继续说道，坚定的声音足以打破紧张气氛，”目前我们并不知道Loki为什么会跟他合作。可能是一场交易，也可能只是因为他是神——她是混沌女神，而Osborn是最为混沌的人。”

在仔细考虑吸引别人的注意力会给我带来什么麻烦以前，我就冒失地开口了。”Osborn想通过这个得到些什么？”所有人，甚至包括那个婴孩都转头看向我。戴面具的人，穿着制服的人，还有普通人——如果他们都有超能力，我估计已经被他们的目光给炸熟了。”他当上临时总统之后，肯定会做出些国会不肯买账的重大改变，或是另一场革命。”我的目光集中在Steve身上，至少他不是一副想在我坟墓上跳舞的模样。”所以他想要一个怎样的终结游戏？如果我们能找出他想要什么，我们就会知道他的下一步。”

“你才是那个未来主义者！不如你来告诉我！”人群中有人喊道。没有摄像头，我没法确定是谁。不过那并不重要。既然他们都觉得恨我是理所应当的，否认有什么用？

“我不是。”凝视着Steve的眼睛，我尽最大的努力模仿那个曾经的自己，那个我仅仅通过其他人和视频录像了解到的自己。Thor扭过脸去，宁愿看墙也不愿意看我。好得很。我又对 _他_ 做过什么？如果我也跟他上过床，那我一定得跟自己的性欲好好谈一谈了，因为那是在发疯。“我并 _不_ 是。他才是。Tony Stark。现在我不过是个住在地下室里的人。”

“不，你不是。”Steve说出这句话时声音很轻，但足够帮我转移走那些注意力。我也总算能自由呼吸，不再有那种正一步步走向断头台的感觉。”不过这是个好问题。你们有人对接下来的事情有什么想法吗？”他扫视着这群英雄，”那些仍然有着普通人身份的人？或者有听到什么传闻吗？”

 ~~蜘蛛女~~ 一个穿着鲜艳红黄两色紧身衣的黑发女人举起了手。”所有我可能联系的人都已经转入地下。不仅仅是转入地下，他们把行踪都掩藏得干干净净。我没法得到任何消息。”

房间里的其他人点起头来——我猜他们还在外头的亲朋好友都是这么做的。Steve皱起眉，瞥向Rhodey，而Rhodey耸了耸肩。

即使穿着蓝色长袖衬衫与牛仔裤，Rhodey看上去依然像个军人。”我们所有人都需要严守纪律，得到的命令是按兵不动，静观其变，这种情况已经持续一段时间。你知道我们得等车差不多开上路时才会收到进军指令。那里没人知道多少情况。”他的表情简直和Steve一模一样，更有力地证明这消息有多糟。”我听说权力最高层并不满意，但Osborn还是想方设法通过SHIELD的老门路达成了目的，宣布进入紧急状态，人身保护令也因此被暂停。本来大家还以为如果总统下台，插手的会是Nick Fury。”

“要真那样情况会好得多，”一个男声抱怨道，”所以我们就干等着，寄希望于他不会击中我们的要害？”

“无论接下来发生什么，孩子，被击中的总是要害。”值得赞扬的是Steve并没对那个抱怨的人怒目相待，虽然他肩颈处的肌肉令人心惊地隆起。”我们是复仇者，我们总要解决这个问题。所有人都保持警惕，留心任何消息，绝不能单独行动。如果你们还拥有未暴露的普通人身份，尽最大努力保守秘密，但不要心存侥幸。还有什么问题吗？”似乎没人有问题，于是他点了点头，”如果之后有什么问题，你们知道怎么找到我。会议结束。”

人们开始陆续退场。Pepper在经过我身边时给了我一个难过的微笑，Maria离开时则恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。我猜好在她没有给我一巴掌。墙够舒服，于是我背靠墙壁闭上了眼睛，这样就看不到众人对我轻蔑的表情。我如果等他们走光之后再离开，就不用冒不得已跟任何人说话的风险。

我该回我的实验室找点事做。在那里没人会找到我，也许除了Rhodey或Steve。还有那些知道密码的人。Maria知道吗？那会变成噩梦。战争机器的操作系统还需要磨合，也许我还能研究一下Stark和HAMMER的卫星网络，建立起某种中继系统。至少它还能发挥点作用。

有人清了清嗓子，这时房间已经空到它显然只会是朝我来的了。我小心翼翼地睁眼，看到Steve站在五英尺开外，一个慎重的距离。我猜那个吻其实并没什么深意。“你没有和我们一起站在前面。”

“我应该站在前面？”

“你一般都会站在那。”他说了这么一句后顿了顿，歉疚地摇着头，”可你并不知道。对不起。”

“别提了。”就在不到一小时以前，他真的有吻我吗？感觉并不像。他为什么要那么做？甚至只是跟我说话都可能给他带来麻烦，或者当其他人发现他并没在咆哮时，麻烦就会接踵而至。“我能为你做些什么？”

Steve看起来像是想问些什么，但他只是将两手插进口袋，咽回了那句发问。”你之前说你打算做些什么事，我在会议开始以前没机会问你情况怎样。你找到了什么？”

啊，公事。能派上用场。这就能说明问题了。”不如说我没找到什么。我查看了卫星系统。大部队移动时是没法掩藏行踪的，所以我觉得如果有什么大事要发生，它总会有个征兆。”Steve严肃地点点头，他真的有在用心听。历经会议的那些敌意后，这令人松了一口气。”HAMMER的军队还没行动，这意味着无论正在酝酿的是什么，它绝不会是一时冲动。Osborn不会打无准备之仗。”

“他多拖延一分钟，我们就又多一分钟准备的时间。”无论他的话多么鼓舞人心，Steve看起来却并不开心。我也是。我们可能拥有几年的准备时间，可是如果Osborn突发奇兵，这对我们也并没有多大用处。”当你找到别的什么东西时，及时告诉我。”

不是 _如果_ 我找到别的什么东西。而是当。”你似乎相当肯定我会找到些什么。”

他耸了耸肩，这个动作使他胸膛的景致颇为可观，世界上没有一件T恤能藏住那些肌肉。”你总是能找到些什么。你是Tony Stark。”

“不，我不是。我曾经是。”在他身后，Thor和Rhodey正聊着什么。他们两个都在看我和Steve，估计是出于截然不同的原因。我将注意力转回Steve身上。他让人很难不注意。“我会尽我所能，可Tony Stark已经死了。毕竟他似乎并不是那种你希望让他来处理这件事的人。”

 ~~Steve看着我的样子带着某种情绪，令我的胸口爬过一阵愧疚。~~ 他垂下眉毛，给我的感觉是如果他是那种逃避类型的人，一定会移开目光。”他不是那种我们想让他来处理事情的人。但他是我们需要的人。我对你有信心。”

他们需要的人。他是说真的吗？”如果我能够把自己再重启一遍——让Tony回来，就像原来的他，把那个出现在访谈和广播节目中的人还给你（们）……你（们）愿意接受他吗？”

“你是不是知道些什么？”简直就像魔法，Steve身上那股魄力尽数投注在我身上。突然之间，我仿佛成为他的世界中最为重要的东西。Tony怎么能做到放弃这个？拥有Steve的友谊完全值得打破几条法令。

“不，我不知道。只是假设。你愿意吗？”

这是一个不管怎么想都知道我没有任何权利问出的问题，可Steve的样子却像是他正在考虑。”自我从冰中苏醒直到现在，你是我最好的朋友，”他缓缓开口，”我真怀念那时候。如果我们能有机会谈谈发生了什么——为什么事情会恶化成这样——我也想要拥有这样的机会。”

“就算那意味着你们再也不是朋友？”这听来令我的心隐隐作痛，但我觉得我需要听。那些文件可能毫无意义。也可能就是全部意义。”如果友谊真的结束了？”

他点头。”就算是这样。知道真相总比留着事情不去解决要好。”

“那么在实验室里发生的事情呢？就算那也消失了？”

我记忆中的第一次，Steve犹豫了，他的表情因为痛苦而抽动。”那不公平，Tony。”他轻声指责道。

“这件事里压根就没有公平。”这太过了。现在走廊里应该没人了，对吧？我也许还能安静地回到地下室去。我从他身边走过，小心地不要擦到他，因为他明显在努力不要碰到我。”我希望自己没让你失望，Steve。我真心希望。如果事态有什么变化，我会让你知道。”

他并没来追我。但愿我能假装自己没有感到失落。

***

三天后，战争机器已经差不多能投入使用，当我组装右边金属手套的手指关节时，改进版操作系统的安装也到了最后一步。Steve没有下到实验室来过。除了Rhodey基本没人来，另外还有一次是Pepper，来确认我还活着。Steve甚至连偷看都没有过，这我可以接受。勉强。我想知道最后那个问题的答案，就像一个绝症患者想要听到最终宣判。虽然我已经知道答案。如果我能亲耳听到并接受它，我就能继续前进，回答些更重要的问题，比如该拿那个驱动器怎么办。

我还没去管它。我知道，我是个懦夫。可我又能怎么办？如果我跑去看，而它就—— _出现在那里_ ，我就算是不用也得用了。我并不知道自己想不想变回那个人。我已经看过新闻，也已经跟Rhodey聊过，甚至还读掉了该死的维基百科上的文章。Tony拥有一切，却一次又一次地把事情搞砸。他就是一个专门制造麻烦的移动定时炸弹，而你永远不知道他什么时候会爆炸。令一切恢复原状并不会改变所有人都恨我的事实，我依然面临相同的命运，只不过再多添些累赘。

然而Steve自己又说过，他们需要Tony Stark。是Tony把他们搅得一团糟，然后却撒手不管，把责任留给我来担。可是我再怎么拼命努力，也不可能像他那样驾驶装甲。也许我还拥有后天学习的条件反射——走路和说话算是轻而易举，所以驾驶能力可能也还保留着。然而战斗经验？事前做好计划的能力？对敌人的了解程度？我穿上罐头装会是个灾难。

至少HAMMER还没有丝毫异动，甚至连传媒业的大亨们都像是屏住了呼吸。电视广播中既没有世界末日的悲观预言，也没有光明未来的美好愿景。只有漫长的寂静，播报着华盛顿一切如常。有什么事情即将发生，重大的事。我上楼去拿食物的那几次，所有人都绷着一根弦，那不仅仅是因为我。

在我心里等待甚至比孤独更讨厌。

实验室的门在整整六十秒的奏鸣声后才开启。那是我做出改动的另一样东西——不知出于什么原因，运动探测器早被关掉了。也许因为绝境系统能控制的不仅仅只是实验室这一小部分网络，还包括这栋房子的每个角落。在警报声中，我有空放下小型螺丝刀，抬起放大护目镜，然后Rhodey才走进门来。

“嘿兄弟。”他咧嘴笑道。他正穿着他那身弹性纤维飞行服，我之前想尽一切办法都没能说服他用金丝网。”听说你为我准备好了什么东西。”

谢天谢地还有Rhodey。他以超乎我想象的气度接受了我并非他从前认识的那个人，而且他似乎也并不因此而对我心怀不满。如果不是因为他，也许我已经直接点开了那该死的文件。至少Tony像是那种对孤身独处、被人憎恶毫不在意的类型。”我正在做收尾工作，你来得正好。”

他点了点头，打量着机架上的整套装甲。装甲的设计让他即便在失去意识时也能保持直立状态，我还特意将它磨光成与旧装甲一样的铁灰色。”看上去不错。样子更像我过去习惯的那套，本来还以为会大变样。你通常的改动可比这多上不少。”

闻言我皱起眉。”我是通过参考这些文件中的基本设计，修理原来那套造出来的。”我解释着，一边重新戴回护目镜，好完成金属手套的组装。因为戴着薄皮革手套，我操作小型螺丝刀时并不利索，可指关节上那道深深的刮伤向我证明这是必须的。”你现在急需一套可用的装甲，而不是等我不知道什么时候才能搞完的修修补补。不过别担心，我已经在计划一套全新的装甲，新玩具会有的。”

“我总能指望你。”在我身后，Rhodey抓起一样工具，这时头顶的摄像头拉近了画面，”你是已经开始准备新装甲了呢，还是打算像这套一样？先通过旧装甲改装出来？”他笑得阳光灿烂，丝毫没注意到我的胃重重一沉。”你得知道，能让钢铁侠回来投入战斗会再好不过，我们需要后援。”

“我并不是钢铁侠。”手套关节处不知道出了什么毛病，它不如设想中的灵活，螺丝也没法顺利拧紧。于是我起出螺丝再试一次。”我提供装备，你来驾驶。”

Rhodey顿时面露不豫之色。”哇噢，等等伙计。你这是什么意思，你不是钢铁侠？”

我还以为他已经接受我并不是那个跟我长得一样的人。我的错。“我不是。我没有任何驾驶这类装甲的经验。”螺丝旋进手套关节，表面平滑，严丝合缝，而当我测试移动性时，它顺滑得像是我给它上过油。完美了。”这时候并不适合让新手一头闯进战斗中，Jim。”

“话虽然是这么说，可我以为……”他凝视着我的背影，那种目光令我肩胛骨之间直发酸。”你当了那么多年钢铁侠，它已经成为你的一部分。即使是现在，我没法想象少了它你会是什么样的。为防万一问一句，别告诉我你没有造一套备用。”

“仅仅因为我在造装甲，并不意味着我就是钢铁侠。”好了，手套搞定了。我抬起护目镜，转身把手套丢给他。Rhodey在手套砸中他肩膀之前，就以饱经训练的精确性在半空中将它一把握住。”我造它不过是因为我可能会别无选择。如果事情出了差错，我至少还能将伤员送去安全的地方。只是那样而已，它甚至不带武器系统。我可不想冒险，因为不知道怎么稳住放在扳机上的手指而射中别人。”

那个小小的改动令钢铁侠装甲的组装快过有着重装火力的战争机器。今天早晨，当战争机器最后一片金属甲壳处于冷却状态，而操作系统正在编译时，我就完成了另一副装甲。不过我还没有把它拿出来用过，也不知道什么时候会用到。首先，我需要跟Steve谈谈这事，可谁知道那会是什么时候。

“是啊，Pep当初也是这么描述Rescue的，可是看看现在的她。”他心不在焉地评论着，故意表现出一副正在察看手套的样子。”你的状态会回来的。也许你不记得，但你的身体会记起来。你没法就这样把它轻易放弃，而Tony我了解你。你需要帮助他人。”

那么最好是忽略他吧。头顶上的系统开始哔哔叫起来，欢欣鼓舞地宣布系统安装完成。战争机器准备就绪。我拿起各种工具塞进口袋，用手势向他示意装甲就在那边。”去吧，穿上装甲。我想确认所有东西都还合身，然后你需要穿着它做一次测试运行。”他坐得笔直，仿佛一个孩子透过窗户偷看闪闪发亮的新玩具。”如果你没什么问题的话。”

Rhodey耸了耸肩，我几乎能听到他在心里决定之前的讨论到此为止。”老兄，你明明知道无论你丢给我什么，我都勇于接受。”他从凳子上跳了下来，手中还拿着金属手套。”你做了什么改动？还是跟之前那套一模一样？”

接下来事情的发展会变得相当有趣。”更好。”带着得意的笑容，我确认了一下工作区已经清理完毕。”战争机器，组装！”

为了研究出让钢铁侠装甲自动组装的磁学奥秘，我花了整整六个小时，然而当装甲震颤着从空中飞过，将Rhodey周身装备起来时，我看见他露出惊慌失措的表情，于是这一切都是值得的。

”Tony。”他吼道，声音因为盔甲的变声系统变得粗嘎平板。他低头打量自己的双手，检查着改进后的发射系统和全新设计的关节。装甲活动时看上去简直和真人一模一样，这感觉有点诡异。

”Tony，你他妈简直是个疯子！我猜这种自动组装的把戏属于你魔幻机械术的一部分对吧。”

“不，只是磁学而已。”因为咧嘴笑得太裂，我连脸颊都有点发酸，可我控制不住。自从我苏醒以来，这是第一件真正算是一切顺利无误的事。我当然该沾沾自喜一下。”上楼去试飞一下吧。现在你的能量变得更强了，所以小心点。我已经搞定这片区域的监视卫星，它会固定一个画面，所以只要你小心不越过场地边界，飞行速度达到3马赫应该不是问题。”

“好好完成试航，Jim。”当Steve的声音在我们身后响起时，虽然战争机器因为它的吨位没法被吓得跳起来，可我差不多已经要离开地面了。Steve正穿着美国队长的全套制服，只是没有戴上头套，而那副样子简直是天杀的好看。”我们需要确定它已经做好随时迎战Osborn的准备。”

总算做对了件事令我太过聚精会神，以至于没有注意访客通报 _以及_ 摄像头。”没错，”我表示同意，将注意力转向战争机器。虽然它看上去巨大笨重，却带着某种优雅，就算是它还站在地上的时候。那令我的自豪感油然而生。他也许没法做到走路时悄无声息，但也不至于像一堆声势凶猛的砖块那样走来走去。心念电转之间，一扇几乎看不见的暗门滑开，露出一条地道来。”全力以赴吧。如果平面图没出错的话，地道的另一个出口应该在距离这栋房子三英里左右的地方。”

Rhodey来回扫视着我和Steve，战争机器的双眼发着暗红色辉光。他起飞时喷射器发出啸叫。

”那当然。我不在的时候自己当心，滑舌鬼。”

不知道为什么，我觉得他并不是想告诉我别让自己给扳手砸中。”我什么时候不当心了？”

蠢问题。Steve和Rhodey双双放声大笑，随即焰式喷射器猛地一个喷气，战争机器飞出了实验室。

Steve还站在我清理出的工作区边缘，双臂环抱。没有戴头套，他看上去那么年轻，年轻得不像能领导这样一支鱼龙混杂的队伍对抗整个国家。如果不是知道他曾经在一场世界大战中战斗过，我甚至会怀疑他究竟能不能胜任这份职责。然而我能感觉到，战争是能令人早熟的事情之一。

不管他到这里来做什么，接下来的事情都不会让人愉快，于是我开始整理之前的工作留下来的东西，却并不看他。既然战争机器已经完工，也许接下来我还能设计出什么东西，让Steve在对战Osborn的装甲时占优势。”那么，我能为你做些什么？还是说楼上的微波炉坏了？”

Steve发出一声短促的轻笑，摇了摇头。”我在思考你问我的那个问题，”他一边说，一边朝我走近一步，”我还没真正给出过答案。”

纯属巧合，我收拾工具时越走就离他越远。”没必要。”不当然有必要。或者说，至少我有必要亲耳听到。可Steve是个好人。他不该像那样被强逼着伤别人的心。

哈，伤别人的心。“我知道你要说什么，也没法怪你。连我都不愿意接受自己。”我也不愿意接受自己。我怎么可能期待Steve把那个小小的吻看得有多重？更何况根据Pepper和Maria的说法，连比吻重得多的东西我都毫不在意。”没关系。我能理解。”

Steve从场地的另一侧向我投来凝视，困惑地皱起眉。”不，我想你并不知道。我要说的并不是那个。”

哦。”那么你要说的是什么？”不会是什么好话。这两个选项没一个是完美的。我把一柄质量优良的老式扳手在掌心掂了一会儿，才把它塞到一边去。这里有这么多电子设备和微型工具，还能有这么旧式的东西存在令我觉得安心。

“在我们谈话时至少看着我。”

重重一叹，我转过身去抱起双臂，学着他的样子。”我在看呢。”

跟他谈话时还是用摄像头比较简单。他的 _存在感_ 太强烈，仿佛他就那么静静站着，执拗地扬起下巴，不知怎么就是比身周的一切更加真实。阿基米德都会为能站在Steve Rogers身边而骄傲。

“你一直在说你不是Tony，”他开始说话了，我得咬住舌头才能克制自己不去打断他，”而且很明显你自己就信了这个。可当我看着你的时候，你依然是那个我熟悉的人。你说话还是像Tony，行为举止也像Tony——我打赌你从昨天开始就没再吃过东西，Tony在临近完成一个项目时从来不记得要吃饭。”

我心虚地转头看向主工作台，现在上面那个三明治估计已经不能吃了。我想它是Rhodey昨天拿来的。”那证明不了任何问题。”

“那证明你还是Tony。从本质上来说，依然是我长久以来认识的那个人。”他将重心从一脚换到另一脚时，皮革摩擦作响，”所以不应该问我愿不愿意让Tony回来，因为现在在我面前的就是他。”

“那么该说，我的记忆。”我没法一直看着他，这会让我想告诉他文档的事，问他觉得我应该怎么做，因为他似乎时时刻刻都知道所有答案。可我还是将注意力转向了手中松松垮垮的皮革袋。”如果我之前就恢复了记忆，我们会继续吵架，你也不会吻我。告诉我事情不会变成这样。”

“我不知道事情会不会变成这样。也许会。”因为我低下了头，Steve抬眼看向摄像头，他很清楚我会用上它们。不过关掉摄像头可比闭起眼睛来得简单。”也许我们会吵架。也许我们不会。也许我们 _该_ 吵一架。我本来以为……”他叹了一口气，因为没法看到他的样子，这声叹息似乎就包含他的一切。”当注册法案刚刚开始实施时，我以为那才是真实的Tony，只是过去你一直把他藏了起来。可是现在——不再理会那些事，真相似乎并没那么简单。现在我觉得也许你藏起来的是那个我熟悉的人，而出现在我面前的Tony才是假的。”

“他是个混蛋。”每个人都看得见，而我就算不在场也能知道这点。他将所有抗议与反对都蹍在脚底，在凌驾一切的同时还对着镜头微笑。那就是一个纯种混蛋的标志。

“我并不知道。”脚步声在坚硬的地板上响起，朝我走来。我迅速通过摄像头瞄了一眼，看到Steve正走近我。”我只知道他曾经是我的朋友，而我本该好好跟他谈谈。我们之间还有事没有解决。”

当Steve在我面前停住脚步时，眼皮遮挡下的黑暗比看着他鲜红的靴尖来得安全。”那你会吻我吗？如果我之前就有记忆？”

这阵沉默长到那个该死的数秒又开始了。总有一天我会研究出该怎么把它关掉。在第 26.73秒时他终于说话了：”不会。我为此感到抱歉。”

他本可以告诉我 _他会_ 然后我就会相信他，因为我想相信他。我之前没想到会疼成这样。为什么会疼？我甚至跟他一点都不熟！”多谢你的诚实。”

“我还没说完。”

他的靴子实在闪得很，对吧？现在留心这种细节有些奇怪，可是我能在那片反光中看到自己倒影的轮廓。如果偏头的角度对了，我打赌我甚至能辨认出自己的脸。”那就继续。”

“我不会吻你，因为我们仍然需要解决已经发生的事情，”他说话的声音温和而平静。然后他伸手抚上我的后颈。现在让我们额头相抵甚至比开灯还要简单。”可是如果你和我像这样，就在这里，而你想起了一切？”温热的呼吸喷上我的耳朵，他微微移动重心靠在我身上。”我现在就会吻你。”

警告。呼吸强度高出正常水平27.8%。心率高出正常水平32.1%。 

我伸手按上他胸膛时，蓝色鳞甲与我的皮革工作手套微微摩擦。这个胸膛还是跟上次我们在这间房子里聊天时一样坚实。我不敢与他对视。 _我不能。_ 现在我已经感到脖子后头直发热。如果我和他对视，这阵热会漫到我的脸上来。”那你现在为什么不？”

我只用余光就能看到他的微笑。警告。呼吸强度降至正常水平的11.9%。停下！然后他的嘴唇碰上了我的，而这就像上次一样美妙得令人难以置信，柔软又温暖而且哦天啊，哦天啊，哦天啊……

渐渐地，一个吻变成两个，再变成三个，而我居然还在计数的唯一理由是绝境系统在我的脑袋里一个个地数着。Steve的手移到我的后腰，虽然那里有点瘀伤，我却乐得紧贴上他，伸手揽住他的脖子。Tony怎么能让这个白白溜走？还是他知道却不 _在乎_ ？无论出于什么原因，他居然舍得放手，这该是个怎样的笨蛋？

一声喷射器的爆响成功吸引了Steve的注意力，然后是我的。他退开时我的头还晕着，一旁的战争机器则完成了一个完美的三点着陆。绝境系统体贴地显示出一幅图表，告诉我亲吻的强度和由此产生了怎样的性冲动。真会破坏气氛。

“怎么了，Jim？”Steve发问的语气威严而坚定。明明他和我亲热时刚被人抓了个正着，他看起来却像是丝毫不受影响。这个念头令我的视线中又闪过一次心率警告，我可以毫无愧色地承认这点。

Rhodey抬起面罩时，他大睁的双眼中带着惊慌。”我们有麻烦了。Osborn已经开始了行动。”

***

又是一场会议，只不过这次Steve执意把我拖到前台，于是所有人都可以一起瞪着我了。但我至少还是努力挪进了后排，这样看上去就不像我抢了Steve的风头。并不是说真有人能抢掉Steve的风头，可我确信会有人说我想这么干。身穿因为工作而有些脏兮兮的T恤和牛仔裤，腰上还系着一袋工具，我觉得很不自在。所有人，我说真的是 _所有人_ 都穿着制服或是某种形式的战斗装备。甚至连Pepper都穿着一身看上去仿佛是女版钢铁侠的装甲，我之前盯着装甲原理图研究了好几天，不会记错。如果她没有掀起面罩，我根本就认不出那就是她。她给我的所有文章里没有一篇有提到她是个女超级英雄，可是管他呢。一个女孩总有自己的秘密，我猜。

Hill怀中正抱着一把半自动步枪，腰间别满了枪，看上去非常、非常愉快。那是另一个需要往后站的好理由。除非出现了某种戏剧性的转折，否则她没可能已经原谅我，她要是误伤友军地给我一梭子就不妙了。当然了，Steve会吼她，可是那时候我已经被打穿了。

Rhodey的报告简洁到节省字眼的程度。Osborn已经出发前往阿斯嘉德，率领着他能从附近召集来的任何形式的军队，还有他那支并不算小的超能恶棍队伍。阿斯嘉德没有表现出任何开始武装的迹象，但那些神是无法预料的。Loki和他们在一起，还是和上次一样的女性形象，而且似乎还率领了一支毁灭机器人的奇兵。我们这里差不多有三十个人，再加上数量未知的阿斯嘉德军队。而他们有上千人，其中半数是近乎无辜的士兵与国民警卫队。

我们完蛋了。

聚集的人群似乎已经准备好迎接即将到来的战斗。与上次不同的是，他们大部分都保持安静。当Rhodey结束他的情况介绍时，那个抱着孩子的女人吻了吻她的女儿，而强力侠伸手搂住她的肩膀。前排一个穿着SHIELD制服的金发女人理了理她的枪，面色冷厉。

至少如果我们够幸运的话，我们之中只有一部分人将死去。

Steve站上了演讲台，他低着头，给所有人一点时间来消化这个消息。他肩膀处的那种紧绷感是我以前从没见过的。而当他抬起头时，那种紧绷依然没变。

“复仇者们，你们都听到了。还有三十分钟，Osborn就会挥军而至打响第一炮，而我们要做好迎战的准备。我需要所有能飞行的人准备携带乘客，能带多少就带多少。受伤的人，我希望你们留守后方，以防这是某种陷阱。如果最糟糕的事情发生了，你们就都向Tony报告——这里归他负责。”

有没有搞错？我并不是唯一一个怀疑Steve突然判断失误了的人，每个角落都渐渐响起纷纷议论的声音。黑寡妇用那条没受伤的腿稳住身体时向我投来憎恶的目光，跟这个相比Maria那点瞪视简直不够看。一旦让她逮着我孤身一人的机会，我知道自己就会发生意外，被拐杖绊倒滚下台阶什么的。“向我报告？”我嘶哑着声音说着，一边尽可能地往后站。这回我绝不会站在一旁当观众，更别说给留在后方的人当沙包出气。”你疯了吗？”

“我信你。”Steve转头给我一个意味深长的目光，然后又转回去面对超级英雄们。”我信任他！他能胜任这份工作。”反对的声音还在继续，他提高了嗓门。”我们没时间争论了！复仇者们，现在行动起来！五分钟内出发！ _快！_ ”

他 _确实_ 疯了。我做了什么赢得他信任的事吗？没有。 _什么都没有。_ 可是来不及了。会议已经结束，Steve正准备前去别的什么地方，而我可能再也见不到他。这是一次自杀式的任务 ~~，我以为我了解这点~~ 。

在任何人能堵住我再给我的下巴来一拳以前，我立即跑开跟在Steve身后。我在小餐厅里追上了他，黯淡的光线漏过百叶窗覆盖的窗户。房间里的桌子被移到了一边，却还是占据了大部分空间。桌子很大，却又不足以容纳所有人，连这间餐厅也只不过勉强能装下一半的人。怪不得我们会在厨房聚会。

“你不能这么做。”就在他即将走向另一扇门时，我一掌拍上那张表面抛光的木头桌子，吸引他的注意力，他停下脚步时我看着他的背影。细长条纹的光线打在他身上，他的鳞甲边缘闪烁着刀锋般的光芒。”你没法信任我，没法让 _他们_ 信任我，也没法把我从这场战斗中排除在外。”

“我不可能让你加入战斗，你知道这点。”Steve没有转身，甚至也没有转过头来看我。他一手按在一把椅子的椅背上紧紧捏住，力道大到我都惊讶椅背居然没被捏碎。”如果我能做到，我会更开心。然而让你第一次就面临这样的战斗实在太过冒险，尤其是当绝境病毒还在给你找麻烦的时候。如果你在战斗中突然重启，那你将是有去无回。”

他为什么非得把我自己的理论丢还给我？而他又是怎么知道装甲的？Rhodey告诉他的吗？”他们并不信任我，”我继续我的论述，”而且他们也不会听我的话，就算你下过命令。把指挥权交给黑寡妇，让我出去干点事。”

“如果你并没拥有他们的信任，现在就是赢得它的机会。”终于，Steve转过身来。一场葬礼。他看起来的样子像是他即将出席一场葬礼。“我知道你能做到。”

“我不能。”我已经把一切都搞砸了。如果不是这样，我又怎么会这么对自己？没有理由，也没有正当的借口。我搞得一塌糊涂，我做事太过头，所以现在我将要受到的惩罚是眼睁睁看着所有我认识的人死去。“别让我做这个。”

“我需要你做这个。”他走向我，靴子踩在棕色的长绒地毯上发出柔软的摩擦声。直到距离近得我都能闻到他须后水的味道时他才停下。”我需要上战场的那个人是Tony Stark。既然我无法实现那个想法，我就让他防守大后方。”

无往不胜。Steve是不可战胜的。他是美国队长。他不会死。

他却正在赴死，还有其他所有人。

我伸手揽住他的脖子吻上他。这个吻既是饯别，也是我给下半辈子的纪念。甚至我再也无法知道现在会拥有怎样的可能，也无法知道曾经拥有过怎样的可能。那令他不属于我的感觉来得更痛。

他张开嘴，温柔地回吻。他现在想的是不是和我一样？一切就在这里结束？不，他并不是个失败主义者。

一吻过后，我能做的只有直视他的双眼。”如果情况变得糟糕透顶，及时联系。”他点了点头，他当然会点头。可他会联系吗？碍事的并不是自尊心，而是如果他想着绝不置我于险地……”我会在通讯系统的这头听着。祝好运。”

再一吻后他放开了我。”自己小心，Tony。”然后他转身离开，回去继续忙他该忙的事情，把这支需要抚慰的后备队伍留给我。

我最好现在就开始行动。

当我重新踏入厨房时，没有人、而且肯定不会有人看起来会是高兴的。房间差不多空了。Pepper和Hill已经离开，也许是去完成备战。不过James和黑寡妇却没走，在角落里争吵着什么。他用没受伤的手拿着Steve的盾时像抱着只小狗，而她不停地对盾牌打着手势。他的另一只手吊在胸口保持不动。Steve说过他中了一枪，对吧？那是不是意味着我得面对一个暴躁美队2.0版？

我该回到实验室里，找到能让我窃听战场情报的频率。反正这里没人会听我的。他们宁愿到阿斯嘉德去，与其他人同生共死。这并不怪他们。连我都更愿意去阿斯嘉德。

“Stark。”有人从背后拍了拍我的肩，我转过身时正与强力侠面对面。这个名字很适合他。看着他就像看着一面用肌肉筑成的墙，上方则是一张阴沉的脸，以及相当不协调的，一个婴孩。

“怎么？”小姑娘正开心地咯咯笑着，抱住她父亲的脑袋。至少还有人是高兴的。”我能为你做什么？”

Luke Cage向我投来深长而疲惫的目光。看来他已经没有Steve说过的脑震荡的迹象，所以我猜他也会出战。”我并不想信任你。就是你让我们陷入这团混乱。”

我并不想跟他吵，于是我只点了点头。他还想做什么？”似乎就是那样，不是吗？”

他似乎因为我坦然承认而吃了一惊。这打乱了他的节奏，于是他就那么瞪了我一会儿，然后才把他肩上坐着的小女孩抱下来，搂在胸前。她嘟囔着靠向他，闭起眼睛。啊，小孩子。”我和Jess都要跟队长去战斗。我已经好得差不多了，而要她置身事外除非把她锁起来。”

他们俩都去。他们俩都会去阿斯嘉德。最好的结果是他们之中只有一人死去。这个念头拧动着我的胃。”那是你们的选择。”

再一次，看上去似乎我又把他搞了个措手不及。Cage摇了摇头，垂眼看着他的女儿，就好像她可能会说出什么深邃的话似的。”你知道，我不喜欢这样。我并不想信任你，可是……队长信你，而我似乎别无选择。所以就这样吧。”

这时他伸手将孩子递给我。

这里的人都疯了是吧？

我退后一步并抬手阻拦。”你愿意把你的 _孩子_ 托付给我？你不是恨我吗！”

“是啊，的确。”他的眼睛与我直视，抱着他女儿的手却没有收回，”可你曾经也是个好心得要命的人，而且当我和Jess不在的时候，需要有个人看着Danielle。抱着她吧。”

我不情愿地抱过孩子。这感觉……很不一样。她靠着我的时候，并不像她躺在父亲怀里那样惬意，但她也不吵不闹。她乌黑的眼睛依然盯着她的爸爸，一边吮吸着一个粉红色的公主奶嘴。”你不需要这么做的。”

“我说过了，没别的选择。”Cage——不，Luke，如果我要照顾他的孩子，他应该是Luke——向前倾身吻了吻他女儿的额头，然后瞪着我。”别让我后悔这么做，伙计。”随即他离开了。Danielle令人担忧地吸起了鼻子，我赶紧抱着她摇晃了一下，转移她的注意力。

一个婴儿。我到底该拿这个孩子怎么办？如果他们俩都死了呢？由我把她抚养大吗？她吃什么？喝呢？小睡时该怎么办？我甚至记不得我自己小时候是什么样的！

当我走下楼去实验室时，Danielle抓住我的衬衣，咯咯地笑起来。我能在那里查点资料，看看我应该做些什么。我还能把通讯器直接和我的大脑连接起来。一旦我连上了网，那些都手到擒来。

这不过是个孩子。照顾她并不意味着我就得改变原计划。

***

谢天谢地，网络给我提供了一切照顾孩子需要知道的事情。目前，我还只是个临时保姆。等真有事情发生时我再操心吧。Danielle正坐在小床上用枕头围起来的安全区正中，开心地跟放在里面的机器人玩耍。把机器人的程序做个小改动以后安上运动探测器，这样每当她试着要抓住它时，它就会转个方向同时改变颜色，顺便保证她不会从床上掉下去。摄像头让我甚至不需要从屏幕上抬起眼，就能时刻留心那里的状况。

收音频率的编程有些难办。我希望那是即时的，这意味着我需要把大脑分成不同的区域，才能”听到”多个同时进行的对话，而不至于是胡乱混在一起的杂音。当我终于把这个设置好的时候，复仇者已经行进到能看见阿斯嘉德的地方了。这意味着我至少错过了感人的告别和私人谈话。

 _我们马上就要到了，做好准备。珍宝女，把Luke和Danny在北边放下。Rescue，把Hill在后方放下，你和他们一起去，_ Steve的声音在我脑中响起，响亮而清晰，另外三个谈话则安静了下来，因为它覆盖了它们的频率。 _Hill，我需要你来当狙击手。你需要一击即中，明白我的意思吗？_

 _一清二楚，Rogers。_ Hill的声音里带着不满，但听起来她并不打算抗议。

小床的方向传来了尖叫声和音乐奏鸣声。小娃娃终于发现了该怎么触发那阵声音。

战前指挥还在继续，Steve下达命令时仿佛一名陆军将军。不，比陆军将军更强。他的语气甚至能让军衔最高的军官都立正敬礼。他听起来就像是被称为美国队长的人，称职干练而充满威严。一个真正的英雄。

 _他们在那！我看到了Osborn和他的手下，两点钟方向！_ 有人大声宣布道——听起来像是个女人，然而被风扭曲的声音令我难以肯定。 _队长，Bob和他们在一起！_ [注6]

_看那些士兵！有上千人！_

_别杀他们！_ Steve吼道。 _这并不是他们的战争。只需要将他们缴械或者扔出战局。_

_这简直是异想天开，老兄。_

然后战斗开始了。传来的声音开始断断续续，因为有些人就让通讯器继续开着，其他人则在通话完毕后把它关掉了。当我闭上眼时，我能看到那个场面。拳拳到肉的较量。当这群近乎不死的人被扔到地上时，地面塌陷崩裂。炮火横飞。还有Osborn，他四处飞行，仿佛对美国队长和钢铁侠同时进行着无声的嘲讽。

情况越来越糟。我听到男人们和女人们在战斗中死去的声音，而婴孩愉快的吵闹声仿佛这些声音的微弱回响。

_哦我的上帝啊，他把他撕成了两半！_

_蜘蛛女倒下了！我重复一遍，Jessica倒下了！_

_Rescue！别犯傻！你不可能一个人战胜Osborn！_

_看着我！_

我做不到。我不能就这么听着他们全部死去。Pepper。Hill。Steve。Luke。我甚至并不了解他们，他们却在原本属于我的战场上奋不顾身，而我在明明可以派上用场时却袖手旁观。摄像头上显示着小Danielle正要伸手抓住机器人的胳膊，她的微笑简直灿烂得不可思议。

而在通讯器的另一端，她的父亲正怒声挑衅一个名为Moonstone的人，嘲弄她杀不了他。

我在意识到自己在做什么以前就调出了驱动器Z——那个备份文档，那个我之前从来不敢查看的东西。它在屏幕上展开，渐渐铺满屏幕。里面有几十个文件，都标注好了日期和时间。一小部分文件是近期的，就是过去这几天。那些是我——不是Tony，而是我。然后中间跳过了一段时间，接下来的文件从一个月前开始。它们并不如我想象中的大。人的大脑复杂无比，然而一些小把戏把它们压缩起来。也许在哪里还有一个基础文件，那就只是私人物品了。 _Tony_ 的东西。

Steve说过他需要上战场的那个人是Tony。而不是我。他需要一个英雄，就算只是一个劣迹斑斑的英雄。一个人并不能扭转战争的局势，然而战斗的成败可能因为一个人就受到影响。我并不是那个人，但我知道该怎么变成那个人。Tony花了那么长时间将自己重新格式化，但其实并不需要那么久。它本来几乎可以瞬间完成。

该怎么做？我知道我被重格式化了——extr_rewrite.exe——但我所丢失的无法复原的数据到底有多少？如果关于《如何拯救战局》手册的那部分数据遭到损坏，仅仅重新安装丢失的文件并不够，也不会阻止重写继续进行。这不过是孤注一掷。

Steve不会放任恐惧阻止他做对的事。

Danielle又咯咯地笑了起来，我打开了一个程序。

正在记录。

“好吧，Tony，我打赌你从没想过你可能见到我，对吧？你并没有多少时间，所以我会速战速决。

“你他妈的就是个浑球。你让我们俩都把事情搞得一团糟，现在大家正因此而死。我找到了你的备份文件，你不想让任何人知道的那些文件，而我已经把我苏醒以前的所有文件都安装完毕。然后就会变成你。根据时间来看，最后的文件就是你开始自我删除的前夕留下的。顺说，你成功了。没有谢谢。

“Norman Osborn向阿斯嘉德发动了进攻。他们现在就在那里，而他们正节节败退。所以停止你的自怨自艾，表现得像一个英雄那样吧，你曾经就是那样的英雄。我准备好了一套装甲。没有装备武器，但它能让你前往阿斯嘉德。找个人照顾孩子，Luke把她交给我照管。告诉他很抱歉我没能完成他的嘱托，可是她最需要的东西我没有办法给她，她需要她的父母活着回来。

“你想要我别再重蹈你的覆辙？哦，我才不会。你不再是那个决定一切的人了。”

C盘格式化……  
正在安装备份文件stark_ae_0132……  
系统重新启动……

End.


End file.
